Ostatni Jedi
by Xantis2132
Summary: moje pierwsze opowiadanie, przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, miłego czytania
1. Prolog

1-27 stycznia 2155r okres kampanii styczniowej , USA Rosja i Niemcy napadają na Polskę w celu dokonania 4 rozbioru Polski. Po stronie Polski dowodzą ostatni żyjący rycerze Jedi: Karol Kuczyński i Max Sully

Karol urodził się w 1910r w Wiźnie niedaleko Białegostoku. Przez pierwsze 20 lat swojego życia był szkolony na rycerza Jedi, wtedy też nauczył się zmienia postać ciała i odkrył sekret długowieczności. Po awansowaniu do rangi rycerza Jedi wrócił do Polski i wstąpił do wojska. W 1939r uczestniczył w obronie Wizny, po porażce zdołał uciec do Wielkiej Brytanii. Pięć lat później 6 czerwca 1944r wziął udział w operacji D-Day, w której to wraz z Amerykanami wylądował na plaży Omaha. Do końca wojny walczył na froncie zachodnim. Za zasługi na polu bitwy awansował do stopnia generała brygady Wojska Polskiego. Po maju 1945r udał się do samotni, gdzie zgłębiał kolejne tajniki posługiwania się mocą i mieczem świetlnym. W 2101r. podczas podróży do USA spotkał młodego Maxa Sullego, którego postanawia nauczyć posługiwania się mocą . Max w wieku 26 lat żeni się ze swoją dawną przyjaciółką, ma z nią dwoje dzieci- bliźniaków Toma i Jake Sullego. Karol godzi się zostać ojcem chrzestnym rodzeństwa. W 2134r. Karol postanawia wrócić do Polski, udaje się z nim jego uczeń Max. Karol zostaje zwierzchnikiem Wojska Polskiego, a jego uczeń jego zastępcą. Podczas jednej z bitew kampanii styczniowej Max zostaje ciężko ranny, prosi Karola, aby ten wyszkolił jego synów na rycerzy Jedi. Karol zgadza się, wkrótce po przegranej wojnie wsiada na statek i dzięki napędowi nadprzestrzennemu szybko dociera na Pandorę…


	2. Dziwny przybysz

Rano Neytiri i Jake budzą się zaskakująco wcześnie, Jake przytula się do Neytiri i próbuję jeszcze zasnąć, jednak ona wstaje

- wstawaj Jake, chodźmy coś zjeść

Po tych słowach Ney zeszła na parter hometree i usiadła przy ognisku. Jake poleżał jeszcze trochę poczym niechętnie wyszedł z hamaku, powolno zszedł na najniższe piętro. Po zjedzeniu śniadania udał się na tradycyjne poranne polowanie z dwoma młodymi na'vi, dzień zapowiadał się być spokojny.

Niedługo po wyruszeniu Jaka i jego kompanów do hometree przybyła niewidziana nigdy wcześniej osoba, był to wysoki dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, jego twarz była okrągła, oczy nieco mniejsze od oczu normalnego na'vi, włosy i brwi były ciemne i bardzo gęste, przybysz nosił na sobie szaro-zielone spodnie oraz kurtkę w zielono-brązowe łaty, na głowie miał dziwną zieloną czapkę z przyszytym dziwnym białym Ikranem pod którym widniały cztery białe gwiazdy, takie same symbole widniały na jego barkach, przy brzuchu był ciemny skórzany pas do którego było przyczepione dziwne srebrne małe urządzenie. Poza tym mężczyzna miał na plecach niemały plecak. Na jego widok wojownicy Omaticaya naciągnęli łuki w jego kierunku, osobnik przypominał ubiorem żołnierzy RDA za którymi nie przepadali.

Przybysz ignorując łuki z napiętymi strzałami szedł dalej, w końcu jeden ze stojących naprzeciwko jego wojownik wypuścił ku niemu strzałę. Mężczyzna bez trudu złapał strzałę w locie.

Nagle przyszła Neytiri oraz Paral, stojąca za nią

- uspokójcie się - na te słowa wszyscy opuścili łuki, Neytiri podeszła do przybysza dokładnie mu się przyglądając - jak się nazywasz i czego tu szukasz - zapytała po chwili

- nazywam się Karol, szukam Jakea Sullego może go znasz? - odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem teraz już trzy metrowy, niebieski Karol

- to mój partner, wróci popołudniu, czego chcesz od niego

- sprawy rodzinne, koniecznie muszę się z nim spotkać

- chodź porozmawiajmy - powiedziała odchodząc, przybysz i Paral poszli za nią, zebrani na'vi odprowadzili przybysza wzrokiem poczym wrócili do swoich zajęć

Ney usiadła przy ognisku, Karol usiadł naprzeciwko a Paral spoczęła obok niego.

- ja się już przedstawiłem, wypadało by abyście też się przedstawiły - powiedział Karol

- ja jestem Paral a to moja przyjaciółka Neytiri - Paral odpowiedziała niezwłocznie

- a wiec witam was, nie winem jak wy ale ja zgłodniałem - Karol mówiąc to rozpiął plecak wyją garnek oraz „żelazną porcję" Fasoli po Bretońsku jeszcze produkcji Wojska Polskiego, otworzył puszkę wlał zawartość do garnka i postawił nad ogniskiem, obserwująca go Neytiri i jej towarzyszka, uważnie przyglądały się co robi.

W tej samej chwili Jake wracał z polowania z ogromnym Yerikiem na plecach, nie spodziewał się ze zobaczy na Pandorze kogoś ze swojej rodziny, a spotkanie jego ojca chrzestnego wydawało się być niemożliwe

Gdy wszedł do wnętrza hometree zobaczył Karola siedzącego przy ognisku

- Karol, kopę lat - prawie krzykną poczym zrzucił zdobycz z pleców i pognał w stronę Karola obaj przywitali się mocnym uściskiem ręki, poczym usiedli obok Paral i Neytiri

- fasola jest gotowa, ktoś chce?

Dzięki ładnemu zapachowi pochodzącego z garnka unoszącemu się wokół ogniska każdy chciał spróbować nowej potrawy.

- musi im bardzo smakować- powiedział uśmiechający się Karol, Neytiri i Paral zjadały fasole w tępię błyskawicznym wyglądając przy tym jak chomiki. Jake tylko się zaśmiał.

- Karol co cię do nas prowadza? Czy coś się stało. Nagle zapytał Jake

- widzisz Jake chodzi o twojego ojca, zgina podczas jednej z bitew, zanim umarł obiecałem mu że wyszkolę jego synów na rycerzy jedi. A słowa dotrzymam za wszelką cenę.

Gdy Jake dowiedział się o śmierci ojca z jego twarzy znikną uśmiech

- jak zginą mój ojciec

- trafił go snajper gdy broniliśmy twierdzę Modlin, mam nadzieję że zgodzisz się przyjąć moje nauki.

- chyba nie mam wyboru- Jake odpowiedział , wiedział że z kimś takim jak Karol nie dyskutuję się.

W tej samej chwili obaj spostrzegli że Neytiri i Paral po wyczyszczeniu swoich misek i garnka z fasoli zabrały się za ich porcje.

- idźmy już spać, jutro czeka nas ciężki trening- dodał po chwili Karol

Jake wstał i poszedł z Neytiri do swojego hamaku, Karol odszedł od ogniska ułożył się na ziemi. Jedynie Paral nie poszła spać, obserwowała Karola z ukrycia, zawsze była ciekawa nowego , musiała przebadać każdą nową osobę lub rzecz. Gdy tylko wyją słuchawki i komórkę aby posłucha muzyki zeszła do niego.

- po co ci to?

- to jest do słuchania muzyki, śpiewu

- jakbyś nie mógł sam pośpiewać - uśmiechała się cynicznie

- zbliż się i nadstaw głowę – Paral posłuchała go- nie bój się nic się nie stanie - kontynuował, nałożył jej słuchawki na uszy i puścił metalowe utwory swojego ulubionego zespoły.

- możesz mi to pożyczyć na noc?

- mogę jeśli obiecasz że nie zniszczysz - uśmiechną się do niej

- nie zniszczę

Karol dał jej zestaw z włączoną muzyką, ona oddaliła się szczęśliwa ze zdobytym trofeum, niedługo potem Karol zasną.


	3. Dola Padawana

Było około godziny 4:30. Wszyscy śpią w hometree, wszyscy oprócz Karola, czeka przy hamaku Jakea aż ten obudzi się. Jake lekko otworzył oczy

- musimy popracować nad wczesnym wstawaniem - usłyszawszy to Jake natychmiast się wybudził, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

- czekam na ciebie już od godziny.

- nie jestem przyzwyczajony tak wcześnie wstawać - Jake próbował wytłumaczy się

- będziesz miał czas przyzwyczaić się - odparł Karol z uśmiechem - zbieraj się - po chwili dodał

- tak bez śniadania?

Zjesz jak zasłużysz, bierz plecak i na trening- Jake niechętnie wstał, wziął plecak Karola i zszedł za nim na dół. Przy wyjściu oparta o ścianę czekała na nich Paral,

- czy mogę z wami iść? - Spytała gdy tylko ją mijali

- jeśli obiecasz że nie będziesz przeszkadzać

- obiecuje - mówiąc to promieniście się uśmiechnęła

Karol przewrócił oczami i zasygnalizował dla Jakea aby ten ruszył naprzód,

- od czego zaczniemy - spytał zaciekawiony Jake

- od rozgrzewki , potem nauczę cię korzystania z mocy, jak się wyrobimy zaczniemy naukę władania mieczem świetlnym

- co to rozgrzewka i ten miecz? - przerwała mu Paral

- nie przerywaj, nie będę ci teraz tego tłumaczył, potem sama zobaczysz.

Gdy Karol i jego towarzysze doszli na niewielką polanę, Jake zrzucił plecak i usiadł na jednym z wielu wielkich głazów.

- Jake przebiegniesz teraz 20 razy dokoła polany potem zrobisz 200 pompek i po rozgrzewce.

- ile? - dla Jakea zrzedła mina- przecież to ze 30km i jeszcze 200 pompek

- nie marnuj czasu chyba e chcesz więcej poćwiczyć - Karol usiadł na głazie, Jake natychmiast zaczął biegać

Paral przyglądała się co robi Jake, natomiast Karol oglądał przepiękny otaczający go świat, zauważył niewielką rzekę a przy niej kilka Yerików pijących wodę, Karol wiedział że widzi tylko niewielki kawałek tego cudownego świata. Na uwagę Karola zasługiwała tez Paral, jego zdaniem była bardzo piękna, miała długie ciemne włosy które były rozpuszczone, twarz bardzo podobna do twarzy innych kobiet, jednak miała delikatniejsze rysy, usta były niewielkie jednak dobrze widoczne ze względu na mocną czerwona barwę, oczy miała znacznie większe od oczy Karola, na jej twarzy było kilka symetrycznych święcących „piegów". Karol zdawał sobie sprawę ze się zauroczył może nawet zakochał się, postanowił że jak lepiej ją pozna to może się jej oświadczy.

- Karol !- Paral przerwał jego zamyślenie - Karol mam pytanie, czy zamierzasz zostać tu na zawszę?

Paral całkowicie zagięła Karola tym pytaniem, Karol nie spodziewał się że padnie takie pytanie.

- w zasadzie mógłbym zostać ale nie mam dokąd wracać, nie chcę wraca na ziemię gdzie toczą się ciągle jakieś wojny, jednak na 100% pewien nie jestem muszę to przemyśleć potem zapytaj

- uczestniczyłeś już w jakiejś wojnie? ja brałam udział w wojnie przeciwko RDA, wątpię że była jaka straszniejsza wojna od tej.

- uczestniczyłem w wielu wojnach - Karol przypomniał sobie Wiznę i operację D-Day, przypomniał sobie o swoich kolegach z którymi nigdy więcej nie porozmawia - zauważyłem że jesteś bardzo ciekawa nieznanego - podał po chwili

Paral uśmiechnęła się i cicho przytaknęła

- mam nadzieję że muzyka która wczoraj ci dałem podobała się

- podobała się ale … ale później przestała grać

- jak chcesz pożyczę ci ją na kolejną noc - Karol mówiąc to uśmiechną się, Paral cicho zaśmiała się.

- skończyłem - przyszedł zdyszany Padawan

- jakoś szybko się rozgrzałeś, ale dobra tam teraz musisz się skupić

Jake podszedł bliżej Karola i usiadł na ziemi

- siła Jedi wypływa z mocy ale strzeż się jej ciemnej strony: gniewu, lęku ,agresji ciemna strona to one, podczas walki szybko się zjawiają, gdy wstąpisz na ciemną ścierze losem ona twoim zawładnie - Karol powtórzył słowa Yody które zapamiętał podczas swojej nauki

- czy ciemna strona jest silniejsza- spytał Jake, Paral słuchała uważnie ich rozmowy

- ciemna moc nie jest silniejsza, tylko łatwiejsza i szybsza w nauce

- jak odróżnię jedną stronę od drugiej

- Jedi używa mocy tylko do nauki i obrony nigdy do ataku

- dlaczego

- niema dlaczego - krzykną Karol który był już zirytowany ciągłymi pytaniami- teraz osiądź trochę dalej, wycisz umysł i spróbuj podnieść jakieś małe przedmioty używając tylko mocy .

Jake postępował zgodnie ze wskazówkami swojego mistrza, mocno się skupił, wyobrażał sobie ze wokół niego unoszą się małe kamyczki, udało mu się, Karol był zdumiony jego umiejętnościami, jak na pierwszą lekcje szło mu to naprawdę dobrze, Jake musiał odziedziczyć ogromne zdolności po ojcu . Paral pierwszy raz widziała takie zdolności zrobiło to na niej ogromne wrażenie , mimo że podczas lotu Ikranem nieraz widziała unoszące się ogromne skały w górach.

- świetnie Jake - Karol powiedział głosem pełnym wrażenia - teraz coś większego

- spróbuję

- nie próbuj, rób albo nierób, próbowania nie ma.

Jake wstał i zobaczył Karola wskazującego na ogromny głaz, Jake ustawił się przed nim wyciągną rękę, zamkną oczy i wyciszył umysł, w pierwszej chwili głaz drgną, lekko unosił się w powietrzu Paral osłupiała zupełnie, a Karol był prawie pewien że jak Jake będzie wystarczająco dużo ćwiczył to będzie potężniejszy niż który kol wiek jedi.

Głaz w pewnej chwili opadł na ziemię, Jake przez jakiś czas nie ruszał się, w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Karola

- to niemożliwe, kamień jest za duży - powiedział zawiedzionym głosem do Karola

- wielkość nie jest istotna, sprzymierzeńcem twoim jest moc a to potężny sprzymierzeniec, moc jest w tobie i we wszystkim co cię otacza, musisz poczuć moc wokół siebie.

- żądasz niemożliwego - zrezygnowany Jake usiadł obok Karola

- wszystko jest możliwe, wszystko oprócz bycia trzeźwym na przepustce – zażartował Karol

- jeśli jest to możliwe to udowodnij to

Karol zmartwił się brakiem wiary Jake uświadomił sobie że nauka nie będzie taka łatwa jak przypuszczał, po chwili namysłu wyciągną rękę w stronę kamienia i bez większego problemu podniósł go i położył obok Jake

- nie wierzę - powiedział zdumiony uczeń

- i dlatego ci się nie udaje.

-Koniec na dziś zbieramy się- dodał po chwili i ruszył w stronę wioski, Jake i Paral natychmiast poszli za nim.

Pod hometree czekała na nich Neytiri , była zła na Jake i Paral że nie wzięli jej ze sobą. Ney przez cały czas siedziała przy ognisku i prowadzała nudne rozmowy ze współplemieńcami. Gdy tylko zobaczyła trójkę idącą w jej stronę wyszła im naprzeciwko.

- gdzie byliście tyle czasu? - Powiedziała lekko podniesionym głosem Ney

- ćwiczyliśmy - powiedział ledwo żywy Jake

- trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć - kontynuowała Ney - a teraz spać

Jake który nie chciał mieć kłopotów natychmiast spełnił żądanie lekko rozgniewanej Neytiri, reszta która był tak samo zmęczona jak Jake poszła w jego ślady.

Następny dzień, Jake jest po cichu budzony przez Karola,

- Jake wstawaj, czas na trening

- żartujesz, wczoraj już miałem kazanie przed zaśnięciem, nie chce mieć go znowu – po Jakeu było widać że nie jest do końca przytomny

- spokojnie mam plan

Jake wstał założył plecak i zszedł na dół czekała już tam na nich Paral

- Paral mam dal ciebie misję, dotrzymasz towarzystwa Neytiri żeby potem nie była zła, wrócimy po południu - Jake dopiero teraz załapał o co chodzi w planie Karola

- zrobię to jeżeli jutro będę mogła z wami iść

- pójdziesz tylko pilnuj Neytiri- po tych słowach obaj wyszli

Niedługo po wyjściu jedi, Neytiri wstała, gdy zobaczyła że Jakea niema w hamaku pomyślała że na pewno je śniadanie, zeszła na dół i zaczęła go szukać jednak go nie znalazła.

- Paral! Wiesz gdzie jest Jake? - spytała się przechodzącej obok Paral

- pewnie Poszedł z Karolem na ten swój trening

- wczoraj byłaś z niemi, co robią na tych swoich treningach?

- Karol mówił coś o mocy dla Jakea niestety nie wiem za bardzo o co w tym chodzi

- chodź polecisz zemną do Norma może on coś wie

Obie weszły na szczyt drzewa, przywołały swoje Ikrany i odleciały w stronę Piekielnych Wrót

W tym samym czasie padawan pod czujnym okiem swojego mistrza uczył się władać mieczem świetlnym. Walka z latającą kulą nie była prosta, szczególnie jeśli ma się opaskę na oczach. Co chwilę mały ładunek elektryczny którego Jake nie zdołał odbić mieczem trafiał w niego powodując niegroźne lecz bolesne „uszczypniecie"

- użyj uczuć Jake, użyj uczyć – co chwila Karol pouczał Jakea

Neytiri wraz z Paral dość szybko doleciały do piekielnych Wrót, wylądowały na trawie niedaleko siedziby naukowców, Norm właśnie się przechadzał,

-Widzę cię Norm - przywitała się Neytiri wraz z koleżanką

- widzę cię Neytiri i Paral, co was do nas sprowadza?

- do Jakea przybył ojciec chrzęst …. chrzesłs …

- chrzestny – Norm wysłowił się za Neytir

- właśnie, Jake jest uczony przez niego jakiejś mocy, może wiesz co to takiego

- zaraz sprawdzę - odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę budynku – chodźcie – krzykną

Obie natychmiast ruszyły za nim, Norm otworzył wielkie drzwi, i wszedł do budynku, w budynku było Pandorańskie powietrze więc Neytiri i Paral mogły wejść bez obaw

- poczekajcie - Norm wszedł przez mniejsze drzwi zdjął egzopak i zaczął przerzucać różne graty. Po chwili Norm założył egzopak, wyszedł go swoich gości z dziwnym sprzętem, usiadł na jednym ze stołów a one usiadły obok niego, dziwne urządzenie zainteresowało Paral, na jednej ze ścian urządzenia pojawił się jakiś obraz a na drugiej były jakieś dziwne znaki które Norm zaczął przyciskać

- mam - nagle się odezwał - tu jest napisane że mocy używali rycerze jedi, tylko wybrani mogli być szkoleni na jedi, mogli za pomocą mocy przesuwać dowolne przedmioty, moc była też przydatna w walce, jest napisane też że żaden jedi nie przetrwał do czasów współczesnych.

- dziękuję Norm - Neytiri wstała i kierowała się w stronę wyjścia

- mogłybyście zostać, dawno nie kontaktowałem się z kimś z zewnątrz bazy, a mój avatar będzie gotowy dopiero za 2 miesiące.

Neytiri po namowie Paral zgodziła się zostać jeszcze trochę. Wszyscy przeszli do innego większego pomieszczenia a Norm podał im coś do jedzenia.

Tym czasem na polanie Karol zadał kolejne ćwiczenie dla Jakea, tym razem stał na rękach oraz musiał podnosić za pomocą mocy rzeczy znajdujące się wokół niego, co mu doskonale wychodziło.

- gdy uwolnisz umysł od pytań i myśli, moc pozwoli zobaczyć ci przyszłość, teraźniejszość a nawet przeszłość.

Nagle Jake krzykną Neytiri, poczym upadł, a latające rzeczy z hukiem upadły na ziemie,

- udało mi się zobaczy Neytiri w Piekielnych Wrotach, widziałem też Norma i Paral - Jake powiedział z entuzjazmem

- widzisz szybko się uczysz, ale musimy jeszcze popracować nad opanowaniem - skończywszy mówić Karol zaśmiał się - może udajmy się do tych wrót, ty leć Ikranem a ja pobiegnę

- dobrze – odpowiedział zadowolony Jake, w końcu nie musiał już dzisiaj ćwiczyć.

Gdy Jake był przy hometree przywołał swojego Ikrana, i natychmiast poszybował do byłej bazy RDA. Gdy był już na miejscu zszedł ze swojego Ikrana i natychmiast, wszedł do bazy przeszedł przez mały pokuj i wszedł do pokoju z Neytiri, Paral i Normem . Neytiri była znudzona, natomiast Paral uważnie słuchała Norma opowiadającego jej o Ziemi.

- gdzie dzisiaj byłeś Ma Jake – tym razem Neytiri spokojnie spytała, była mile zaskoczona obecnością Jakea.

- byłem na treningu - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach - jest z wami Karol? - dodał po chwili

- nie jest z Tobą? - spytała zaskoczona Paral

- ja przyleciałem tu, on miał przybiec, umówiliśmy się tak

- mogło mu się coś stać, jest tu od niedawna, mogło go coś zaatakować, poszukajmy go - powiedziała Neytiri, mimo że nie przepadała za nim.

Wszyscy oprócz Norma wyszli na zewnątrz, było ciemno, wsiedli na swoje Ikrany, już mieli odlatywać i krąży nad lasem aby wypatrzeć Karola, jednak tego nie zrobili ich uwagę przykuł cień, cień bardzo podobny do cienia Palulukana, Jake był zdziwiony, przecież teren wokół pozostałości po RDA był ogrodzony, więc w jaki sposób dostało się tu te zwierze, cień był coraz bliżej, teraz było widać sylwetkę jakiejś osoby na grzbiecie, nie każdy umiał złapać Palulukana, ich zdziwienie wzrosło momentalnie jeszcze bardziej, Palulukan Makto był Karol.

- miałeś dobiec, nie dojechać - Jake zaśmiał się cynicznie

- wiem, gdy biegłem wpadłem na niego przypadkiem, nazwałem go Nazgul – tłumaczył Karol

- jak go złapałeś - spytała się Paral, patrzyła na Karola z podziwem.

- chodźcie do środka, nie będziemy chyba stać na dworze- zasugerował Karol

Wszyscy weszli do środka.

- ty pewne jesteś Karol, ja jestem Norm, miło mi cię poznać - mówiąc to Norm wyciągną rękę w kierunku Karola

- zgadłeś, miło mi cię poznać Norm

- czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć jak złapałeś Palulukana - spytała zniecierpliwiona Paral

- więc - zaczął Karol

**Retrospekcja**

Zdarzyło się to niedaleko polany na której Karol ćwiczy z Jakem, Karol wbiegł do lasu, po przebiegnięciu małej odległości, usłyszał jakiś trzaski, na chwile się zatrzymał by zobaczyć co tak hałasuje, to był błąd, odwróciwszy się zobaczył, lecącego w jego kierunku ogromnego czarnego stwora, wyglądem przypominającym ziemską panterę tylko stanowczo większą, intuicyjnie, odskoczył na bok unikając szponów bestii, nim potwór zorientował się że ofiara mu uciekła, Karol był już dosyć daleko, jednak bestia dogoniła go bez większego problemu, gdy usłyszał, trzask łamanych drzew, wskoczył na najbliższe drzewo, drapieżca nie wyhamował przed drzewem i uderzył w nie z całą prędkością, uderzenie było na tyle silne że Karol spadł na grzbiet zwierzęcia, monstrum natychmiastowo zaczęło wierzgać

- silne jesteś, ale zobaczymy kto jest silniejszy- krzykną Karol i się zaśmiał tak że gdyby ktoś oglądał to wydarzenie uznał by go z pewnością za szaleńca który chce zginąć.

Karol nie spadał mimo ze zwierze szarpało sobą coraz mocniej, Karol postanowił przekuć łeb drapieżcy sięgną po swój miecz przyłożył do szyi Palulukana już miał włączyć miecz, jednak zwierze przestało się szarpać, Karol poczuł jakby do jego ciała dołączył się spory kawałek nowego, drapieżnik poruszał się tak jak on chce, zauważył że jego warkocz połączył się przypadkowo z warkoczem Palulukana.

-niezły patent, podłączenie warkocza nawet do dzikich zwierząt powoduje ich natychmiastowe oswojenie – powiedział pod nosem - teraz jesteś mój, będziesz się nazywał Nazgul, mam nadzieję ze ci się podoba

Po tych słowach tuszył przed siebie na początku szedł zygzakiem ale potem wypracował metodę sterowania swoim nowym wierzchowcem, nauczył się poruszać szybko i omijać przeszkody z gracją.

**Koniec retrospekcji**

Karolo kończąc opowiadać swoją pierwszą i zapewne nie ostatnią przygodę na Pandorze zauważył ogromny akordeon wśród jakiś gratów po żołnierzach RDA.

- Norm mógłbyś mi przynieść tamten grat - wyciągną rękę wskazując instrument znajdujący się za szklaną szybą

- niemów że chcesz spróbować zagrać na tym syfie - powiedział zdziwiony Norm - jeszcze za czasów okupacji RDA, koleś uczył się grać, potrafił rzępolić godzinami - tłumaczył

- przynieś mi go po prostu, może coś uda mi się skomponować a jak nie to oddam ci go - zaproponował Karol

Norm wstał i poszedł po akordeon, Karol pamiętał jak musiał uczy się w wojsku śpiewać i grać na jakiś instrumentach. Norm wrócił z wielkim akordeonem, i dał go Karolowi, Akordeon wydawał nie być już tak duży w rękach na'vi

- mam nadzieję ze szybko mi go oddasz

Paral, Neytiri i Jake przyglądali się co robi Karol: najpierw przełożył pas przez ramię, potem rozciągną, instrument, ułożył palce na klawiszach i przyciskach.

- zobaczymy czy coś jeszcze pamiętam - powiedział Karol głośno się śmiejąc

Na początku melodia nie była zbyt czysta jednak po chwili zaczęła płynąc szybka i skoczna muzyka

- wielkie nieba grasz sto razy lepiej niż ostatni właściciel - wydukał zaskoczony Norm

- może nam coś zaśpiewasz - powiedziała rozchichotana Paral

- spróbuję ,

Karol znał tylko dwie piosenki, jeszcze z II wojny światowej,

- uwaga, nie śmiać się - dodał po chwili

_**SIÓDMA KOMPANIA BÓJ ZAWZIĘTY TOCZY**__**  
**__**I KREW SERDECZNĄ WCIĄŻ WYLEWA Z ŻYŁ.**__**  
**__**RANNY PORUCZNIK W SŁUP POSTAWIŁ OCZY,**__**  
**__**SANITARIUSZE PRACUJĄ CO SIŁ.**__**  
**__**RANNY PORUCZNIK W SŁUP POSTAWIŁ OCZY**__**  
**__**SANITARIUSZE PRACUJĄ CI SIŁ.**_

_**A TRZECI BAON BAGNETY NASADZA,**__**  
**__**PO PIĘĆ GRANATÓW PRZYWIESZA NA PAS.**__**  
**__**KAŻDY MA PIETRA, ALE SIĘ NIE ZDRADZA,**__**  
**__**RANNY PORUCZNIK PATRZY SIĘ NA NAS.**__**  
**__**KAŻDY MA PIETRA , ALE SIĘ NIA ZDRADZA,**__**  
**__**RANNY PORUCZNIK PATRZY SIĘ NA NAS.**_

_**PRZED NAMI ODRA SZARĄ WODĄ PŁYNIE,**__**  
**__**STOI NA BRZEGU POGRANICZNY SŁUP.**__**  
**__**POMYŚL O POLSCE , POMYŚL O DZIEWCZYNIE,**__**  
**__**I Z PARU SZKOPÓW NIEBOSZCZYKÓW ZRÓB.**__**  
**__**POMYŚL O POLSCE , POMYŚL O DZIEWCZYNIE,**__**  
**__**I Z PARU SZKOPÓW NIEBOSZCZYKÓW ZRÓB.**_

_**TAWARISZ SALWĄ ZNAK Z KATIUSZY DAJE,**__**  
**__**A CZOŁG JAK BUHAJ RYCZY POŚRÓD PÓL.**__**  
**__**SIÓDMA KOMPANIA Z OKOPÓW POWSTANIE,**__**  
**__**I Z GŁOŚNYM KRZYKIEM PÓJDZIE NA BERLIN !**__**  
**__**SIÓDMA KOMPANIA Z OKOPÓW POWSTANIE,**__**  
**__**I Z GŁOŚNYM KRZYKIEM PÓJDZIE NA BERLIN !**_

Wszystkim podobała się piosenka mimo że była stara jak świat.

- dobra starczy na dziś, wracamy - powiedział Jake widział że Neytiri byłą już senna.

- wy już wracajcie, ja jeszcze trochę tu zostanę, porozmawiam z Normem - dodał Karol

- tylko tym razem wróć na swoim Nazgulu - zażartował Jake

Jake, Paral i Neytiri wyszli z budynki, weszli na swoje zmory i odlecieli

- Norm mam prośbę, mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć podstawy kultury na'vi

To pytanie zaskoczyło Norma, był już bardzo zmęczony, jednak zgodził się. Ich nauka trwała ponad dwie godziny. Norm wytłumaczył podstawy kultury, na'vi.

Po nauce Karol dosiadł swojego Nazgula podłączył Tsaheylu, pożegnał się z Normem, poczym pognał na przód, jechanie na podskakującym wierzchowcu z prędkością około 100 km/h przez świecącą dżunglę było dal niego nowością. Dość szybko dojechał do wioski. Wszedł do Hometree, sięgną po swój plecak i wyszedł na dwór. Usiadł przy jednym z potężnych korzeni, i wpatrywał się w jasno różowego Polifema. Sam nie siedział za długo - podeszła do niego Paral

- jeszcze nie śpisz? - zapytał zdumiony, nie spodziewał się jej tutaj, szczególnie o tej porze.

- powiedziałeś żebym spyta się ciebie później czy zostaniesz na Pandorze - usiadła obok niego i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu

- czemu miałbym odejść, zdecydowałem że zostanę – powiedział zdecydowanym głosem

- musisz tylko nauczy się żyć jak na'vi , ja nauczę cię tego, i jeszcze musisz pozbyć się tego okropnego ubrania które nosisz, jest paskudne

- dobrze pozbędę się go i będziesz mnie uczyła ale to już jutro - Karol był w bardzo dobrym humorze.

- mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć, coś o swoim świecie - Paral zadała dość nieoczekiwane pytanie

- poczekaj - Karol rozpiął torbę, wyją kilka pamiątkowych zdjęć: dwa z Wizny i jedno ze statku tuż przed operacją D-Day, na wszystkich czarnobiałych zdjęciach, był widoczny Karol z dziwnym ubraniu i masę ludzi ubranych tak samo

- to ja kiedy byłem żołnierzem… znaczy wojownikiem, wszyscy których widzisz byli wojownikami i to dzielnymi wojownikami.

- co się z nimi stało - Pytała zaciekawiona Paral

- większość… większość zginęła - Karol ledwo wymówił te słowa- chodźmy spać jestem zmęczony - dodał po chwili.

Wstali i udali się do Hometree


	4. Zostać Na'vi

Karol tradycyjnie budzi się rano, udaję się do Jakea, wie że tym razem trening będzie wyglądał nieco inaczej, przy hamaku zastał już obudzoną Neytiri, Jake jeszcze smacznie spał

- widzę cię Neytir - uchylił lekko głowę - ja po Jakea

- teraz śpi, przyjdź potem

- potem to raczej nie będę mógł - śmiejąc się powiedział Karol - Paral chce mnie uczyć życia na'vi i sądząc po jej zapale że nie odstąpi od tego pomysłu

Neytiri zaczęła budzić Jakea - Ma Jake , Ma Jake obudź się czas na trening - powtarzała z uśmiechem na ustach, szturchając Jakea

- co się dzieje, o co chodzi - wymamrotał przebudzony Jake

- Jake dzisiaj trening będzie wyglądał trochę inaczej, dam ci miecz treningowy kulę do ćwiczeń i zostawię cię z nią, dzisiaj na treningu mnie nie będzie z powodu pewnej młodej damy. Mam na dzieję ze się przyłożysz

- dobrze potrenuję ale daj mi jeszcze chwile pospać - Jake przewrócił się na bok

- masz 10 min a potem na trening, Neytiri mam nadzieję że go dopilnujesz

- dopilnuję, dopilnuję - Neytiri była zadowolona, w końcu będzie mogła zobaczyć co robią na treningu.

Karol udał się na dół, po drodze spotkał Paral, tradycyjnie stała przy wejściu i na niego czekał

- kiedy zaczynamy naukę - spytała zniecierpliwiona

- może najpierw coś zjemy?

- dobra, ale pod warunkiem że ty robisz śniadanie, umiesz przyrządzić wspaniałe jedzenie

Oboje poszli do środka, rozpalili ognisko.

Karol zaczął szperać w plecaku, znalazł dwie żelazne porcje, w jednej puszcze była Fasolka po Bretońsku a w drugiej Grochowa. Karol wybrał Grochówkę, wbił nóż w puszkę i podważył wieko, następnie wlał zawartość do garnka i umieścił w żarze ogniska. Paral uważnie obserwowała każdy ruch Karola.

- głodna?

- pewnie, ale to chyba nie to samo co ostatnio.

- tamto nazywało się „Fasolką po Bretońsku" a na to co teraz robię mówią „Grochówka" kiedy byłem w wojsku, ja i moi koledzy jedliśmy tylko to. To danie jest równie smaczne jak poprzednie.

Karol uznał że zupa wystarczająco się podgrzała, rozlał ja do dwóch misek. Paral dostała miskę z większą zawartością

- jak mam to zjeść jeśli jest gorące

- poczekaj, Karol sięgną do plecaka po menażkę, otworzył ja i wyją dwie łyżki, jedną z nich położył w zupie Paral

- do czego to jest - Paral wzięła narzędzie do rąk, pierwszy raz coś takiego widziała

- dzięki temu możesz zjeść śniadanie

Paral naśladując Karola chwyciła łyżkę, wykonywała takie same ruchy jak Karol, jednak coś jej nie wychodziło. Karol widząc to zaczął się śmiać

- poczekaj zaraz nakarmię cię jak małe dziecko - mówiąc to nie przestawał się śmiać

Karol skończył swoją porcję, podszedł do Paral , chwycił za jej łyżkę i zaczął ją karmić

- nie mogę się doczekać obiadu - Paral powiedziała po skończonym posiłku

Oboje wyszli na podwórko

- poczekaj jeszcze chwile, pójdę przebiorę się i od razu idziemy - Karol przypomniał sobie o czymś ważnym. Karol wszedł do środka, poszedł do plecaka, w nim była przepaska którą wcześniej znalazł. Zdjął mundur złożył go i schował do plecaka poczym założył przepaskę, nowa bielizna niebyła najwygodniejsza lecz można było ją znieść. Karol wyszedł na zewnątrz, Paral już czekała już na niego.

- zdecydowałeś założyć przepaskę, świetnie w niej wyglądasz

- to co będziemy dzisiaj robić? - Karol był bardzo ciekaw co takiego Paral zamierza z nim zrobić

- dzisiaj nauczę cię jeździć na Pali i zwinnie poruszać się w lesie

- opanowałem jazdę na Nazgulu, a w lesie poruszałem się jeszcze na ziemi, może przejdziemy do czegoś innego?

- skoro mówisz że umiesz to robić możemy to ominąć - Paral zaczęła zastanawiać się - wiem! Mogę cię nauczyć strzelać z łuku, chodź! - złapała Karola z rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

- poczekaj tu - Paral pobiegła do Hometree Karol stał na małej polanie obok wioski.

- już jestem - Paral przybiegła trzymając w ręku łuk i strzały. Podeszła do Karola i wręczyła mu łuk.

- Na razie naciągaj, nie strzelaj

Karol wyciągną jedna ze strzał i naciągną ją jednym szybkim i płynnym ruchem

- źle - powiedział Paral widząc jak w jaki sposób Karol naciągną łuk

Podeszła do niego i zaczęła poprawiać ustawienie jego ciała,

- jeszcze raz, będziemy to powtarzać dopóki się nie nauczysz

Do głowy Karola zaczęły wkradać się myśli że to będzie bardzo długi dzień.

Tymczasem u Jakea

- no teraz chwila prawdy, Jake nastawiał kulę na jej najwyższy stopień szybkostrzelności.

Kula uniosła się na wysokość twarzy Jakea, Jake zasłonił oczy chustą i włączył miecz Neytiri z zapartym tchem podziwiała jego wyczyny. Zaczęło się ! kula zaczęła miotać małymi świetlistymi ładunkami w stronę Jakea, ten bez trudu odbijał wszystkie „pociski" swoim mieczem. Oglądają to wydawało się że Jake wie gdzie kula zamierza strzelić. Po 5 minutowym ostrzale, Jake zdjął chustę

- jest! Udało mi się! - Krzykną zadowolony Jake - nie trafiło mnie ani jeden raz.

Neytiri, która nie za bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi Jakeowi, pogratulowała mu, podobał się jej miecz Jakea który promieniował jasno niebieskim światłem.

- jeśli ci się udało to może koniec treningu na dzisiaj - zasugerowała Ney

- nie, praktyka czyni mistrza, teraz możemy zrobić sobie przerwę na jedzenie

- więc chodźmy

Oboje zeszli na dół dołączyli się do niewielkiej grupy na'vi siedzącej przy ognisku, wzieli sobie po kawałku pieczonego mięsa i zaczęli jeść.

- co to jest Olo'eytkan Jake Sully? - odezwał się jeden z wojowników, który wpatrywał się w mały, srebrny przedmiot umieszczony przy opasce.

- to jest moja nowa broń - Jake tłumaczył - jest potężna

- potężna? – kontynuował wojownik - nawet Yerika by nie skrzywdziła!

Obecni przy ognisku wybuchli śmiechem, na twarzy Jakea pojawił się mały uśmiech.

- jeszcze się okaże, może kiedyś uratuje mi życie - Jake powiedział poważnie - chodź Neytiri

koniec przerwy.

Jake wstał i udał się na górę, Neytiri wzięła ze sobą jeszcze 2 kawałki mięsa i poszła za nim.

Wojownik wstał i zmierzał ku górze

- dokąd idziesz - spytała go jedna z kobiet siedzących przy ognisku.

- idę zobaczę potężną broń naszego Olo'eytkan - odpowiedział i zaczął wdrapywać się na górę. Na jego słowa grupa na'vi znowu odpowiedziała śmiechem. Wojownik obserwował Jakea z sąsiedniej gałęzi, Neytiri siedziała oparta o ścianę, Jake uruchomił kulę, zakrył oczy i włączył swoją broń.

- jednak noże jego broń nie jest aż tak niegroźna - powiedziałam do siebie, nie odrywał wzroku od Jakea który bajecznie posługiwał się „niebieskim kijem".

Karol nadal naciągał łuk.

- dobra już starczy, chyba już się nauczyłeś go naciągać, teraz spróbujemy strzelać- powiedziała trochę znudzona Paral, wręczyła dla Karola kilka strzał.

Karol zerwał kilka owoców i zaczął je ustawiać na kamieniach.

- co robisz - Paral zastanawia się co robi jej uczeń

- cele - Karol staną obok Paral, naciąganą łuk i strzelił, oddał też jeszcze kilka strzałów.

Prawie wszystkie strzały przeszyły owoce

- celuje się prawie jak w karabinie - Karol powiedział śmiejąc się

- widzę że strzelanie idzie ci dużo lepiej od naciągania - Paral uśmiechnęła się - kończymy na dzisiaj, ciężko trenowałeś.

Paral i Karol udali się do Hometree

- może zrobisz coś do jedzenia, mówiłam ci że robisz dobre jedzenie - Paral zgłodniała, jedzenie Karola bardzo jej smakowało.

- przynieś mi trochę mięsa Yerika - Paral natychmiast pobiegła na dół i poprosiła o trochę surowego mięsa do jednej z kobiet.

- jestem - powiedziała zdyszana

- świetnie - Karol wziął mięso pokroił je na kawałki i zaczął je ubijać tępym i szerokim końcem noża, gdy skończył wziął garnek i wrzucił tam mięso

- czegoś mi tu brakuje - powiedział pod nosem - możesz przynieść trochę alkoholu

- Paral poszła pod pobliska ścianę i przyniosła odrobinę złocistego napoju w misce.

Karol wlał lekko oszałamiający płyn do mięsa, przykrył garnek niską i zszedł na dół do jednego z ognisk, Paral podążyła za nim.

- teraz sobie trochę poczekamy - Karol powiedział po spoczęciu na jednym z małych drzew pod ogniskiem.

- Karol jak ukończysz naukę, będziesz musiał złapać swojego Ikrana, wtedy zostaniesz prawdziwym członkiem klanu Omaticaya - Paral powiedziała po dłuższej ciszy.

- a kiedy ukończę naukę? - zapytał Karol śmiejąc się

- jak poznasz naszą kulturę - Paral powiedziała to z pokerową miną

- danie gotowe - Karol powiedział zaglądając do garnka.

Paral oblizywała się widząc jasno różowe mięso o intensywnym zapachu

- łap - Karol podał miskę z potrawą

Paral spróbowała, każdy kawałek rozpływał się w ustach, mięso miało lekki zapach alkoholu

- jak nazywa się to danie - Paral zapytała mlaszcząc i przeżuwając jedzenie.

- skwarki podduszone, jurto jak mi się uda zrobię Wędzonkę

- Wędzonkę? A co to takiego - Paral nie mogła doczekać się jutra

- to jedne z podstawowych dań z mojego rodzinnego miasta

Po posiłku Paral zmęczona dniem poszła spać tak samo jak Neytiri. Jake po treningu przyszedł do Karola który siedział przy ognisku

- Jake jak ci miną dzień?

- dobrze opanowałem władanie mieczem - Jake powiedział to dumnym głosem

- tak ci się tylko wydaje, ja szkoliłem się we władaniu mieczem blisko 13 lat zanim

doszedłem do perfekcji, ty opanowałeś walkę z kulą, pozostała ci trudna sztuka Comba.

- po co mi ona?

- jest bardzo przydatna w walce, koniecznie będziesz musiał jej się nauczyć

- kto mnie tego nauczy?

- ja, a kto inny. Muszę tylko zostać członkiem klanu bo Paral inaczej nie daruje mi swoich treningów.

- musisz tylko złapać Ikrana i jesteś w klanie- Jake powiedział uśmiechem na ustach

- więc go jutro złapmy - Karol powiedział zdecydowanie - chodźmy już spać jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień.

Jake i Karol posiedzieli jeszcze chwile, potem poszli spać.

- Jake wstawaj musimy ruszać - Karol budził Jakea około godziny 3 rano

- czego chcesz? - Jake usiadł

- chodź złapać Ikrana, musimy wyruszyć zanim wstanie Paral lub Neytiri - tłumaczył Karol

Jake wstał, wziął miecz i razem z Karolem cicho zszedł na dół. Razem weszli na Nazgula i popędzili w stronę Gór.

- teraz musimy pójść pieszo - Jake uniósł głowę w stronę wielkiej unoszącej się skały - twój wierzchowiec niema szans przejść przez wąskie półki skalne.

- więc na co czekamy - Karol założył plecak i zaczął się wspinać po skale

- teraz musimy się wspinać ale potem będzie łatwiej - wyksztusił Jake, dawno się nie wspinał, ostatni raz robił to gdy łapał swojego Ikrana

- co kondycja siada? - Karol głośno się zaśmiał

Wspinali się prawie 3 godziny.

Tym czasem w wiosce Paral i Neytiri. Obie zaszły na śniadanie.

- Neytiri ! widziałaś Karola, nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć - Paral spytała siedzącą obok Neytiri

- nie, ja nie mogę znaleźć Jake, pewnie gdzieś poszli - Neytiri odpowiedziała

- tylko gdzie

- to już nie nasza sprawa - zaśmiała się Neytiri

Jake i Karol byli już u szczytu. Jake złapał za skałę i zaczął się podciągać, Nagle skała urwała się. Jakeowi przed oczyma przeleciało całe życie, po chwili spostrzegł ze Karol złapał go jedna ręką.

- musisz bardziej uważać - Karol powiedział spokojnie, Jake złapał się skały, Karol go puścił. Ręka Karola krwawiła, kiedy złapał Jakea szarpnęło nim na tyle mocno że skała za którą się trzymał przecięła mu skórę.

- dobra właźmy mam dosyć wspinaczki, tylko róbmy to po woli - Powiedział roztrzęsiony Jake.

Dziesięć minut po całym zdarzeniu byli już na szczycie

- teraz musimy tylko pobiec wzdłuż tych ogromnych lian - Jake oznajmił

- więc na co czekamy? - Karol potruchtał

- nie powiesz nic Neytiri o tym zdarzeniu na skałach - Jake zapytał biegnąc

- o jakim zdarzeniu mam mówić Neytiri - Karol zaśmiał się poczym przyśpieszył.

Do siedliska zmor dobiegli w okamgnieniu, Karol stał na małej półce skalnej obok wodospadu. Jake stał tuż za nim.

- musisz wybrać swojego Ikrana a on musi wybrać ciebie - Jake powtórzył dla Karola słowa które dawno temu powiedziała do niego Neytiri

- no to jedziem ze śledziem - Karol wbiegł między Ikrany, wielka chmara Ikranów natychmiast odleciała, zostały tylko dwa.

- no to który chce być moją własnością - Karol krzyknął

Jeden z Ikranów oddalił się nie zwracając uwagi na Karola, natomiast drugi zasyczał głośno na niego i ruszył w jego kierunku, Karol wyjął sznurek z dwoma kamieniami na końcach, rozmachał go i cisną w stronę przyszłego współpracownika, sznur związał przednie skrzydła potworowi, powalając go, Karol wskoczył na Ikrana, paszcze zwierzęcia włożył pod pachę i docisną dłoń do brzucha, teraz Ikran nie mógł otworzyć paszczy, Karol druga ręką próbował złapać Tsaheylu zmory, nie było to łatwym zadaniem zwierzę ciągle się rzucało. Nagle Karol poczuł niewyobrażalny ból, jeden z pazurów wbił mu się w plecy

- cholera! Starałem się być miły - Karol jękną

Karol przycisnął bestie do podłoża

- Jake chodź tu! Podaj mi Tsaheylu Ikrana - Karol z trudem przyciskał Ikrana

- nie powinienem ci pomagać..

- nie gadaj! Pomagaj

Jake natychmiast podszedł do Karola i podłączył jego Tsaheylu z Ikranem. Zmora uspokoiła się, Karol puścił swojego czerwono-czarnego Ikrana.

- silny jesteś Ikranie, potem wymyślę ci imię.

- to co wracamy? - Jake spytał

- mnie się pytasz? przecież to ty jesteś specem od kultury - Karol zaśmiał się

- wracamy! ty poleć, ja pójdę piechotą, przy okazji odprowadzę twojego Nazgula

- ok, tylko jak tym latać

- myśl „lecieć" - Jake krzyknął, na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech, pamiętał co się stało gdy pomyślał „leć"

Jake oddalił się już od siedliska zmor, zachodził już po lianach, nagle usłyszał głośny krzyk, krzyk Karola, zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył lecącego Karola zbył nieco zdumiony. Udało mu się opanować niełatwą sztukę latania, za pierwszą próbą.

Paral i Neytiri siedziały przed Drzewem - Domem piekły mięso nad ogniskiem, wiedziały że Jake i Karol wrócą głodni. Zauważyły lecącego mężczyznę na Ikranie, przeleciał nad nimi i wylądował w krzakach. Obie na ten widok wybuchły śmiechem, Karol wyszedł obdrapany.

- Karol, skąd nasz Ikrana - Paral spytała, była zaskoczona

- złapałem

- a gdzie jest Jake - spytała Neytiri

- wraca na piechotę, powinien zaraz wrócić

- chodź opatrzę cię - Paral zauważyła rany Karola

- nic mi nie jest, te rany to nic - Karol uspokajał Paral

- nie gadaj, Neytiri pomóż mi - popchnęła lekko Karola, niemiał nic do gadania, usiadł przy ognisku i dał się opatrywać.

Jake wrócił, był w dobrym humorze, podszedł go ogniska i usiadła.

- jeszcze dzisiaj dołączysz do Omaticaya - powiedział do Karola teraz już z obwiązanymi plecami i ręką

- świetnie, Paral przynieś trochę mięsa obiecałem ci że coś zrobię - Karol mówiąc to uśmiechał się. Paral w podskokach pobiegła po mięso, nie mogła doczekać się obiadu, uwielbiała jedzenie przygotowane przez Karola. Kiedy wróciła Karol skończył układać niewielki „domek z kamieni", wziął mięso , nadział je na kij i umieścił w „domku", nasypał żaru i zasłonił kamieniem

- na wieczór będzie gotowe.

- przygotuj się, zaraz dołączysz do klanu - Jake powiedział odchodząc z Neytiri od ogniska

- chodź pomaluję cię w barwy plemienne - Paral pociągnęła Karola za rękę.

Karol zszedł na dół Hometree, na jego ciele widniały białe wzory plemienne. Prawie całe plemię czekało na niego. Karol wszedł do środka zgrupowania i podszedł do Jakea.

- witamy w plemieniu - Jake powiedział cicho po angielsku poczym położył ręce na jego ramieniu, plemię Omaticaya położyło ręce na swoich ramionach. Paral, która stała przy Karolu patrzyła na niego i uśmiechała się.

- czas na zabawę - Jake krzyknął, na'vi rozeszli się do ognisk i zacieli ucztę, kobiety przyniosły też alkohol, który wzbudził zainteresowanie wśród mężczyzn

- chodź! chodź! - Paral wyciągnęła Karola na zewnątrz. Oboje usiedli przy ognisku.

- nasza pieczeń jest już gotowa chcesz trochę? - Karol wiedział że Paral nie odmówi.

- oczywiście że chce - Paral zachichotała

Karol odsunął kamień, wyją kawałek lekko osmolonego mięsa

- smakuje lepiej niż wygląda - Karol przeciął pieczeń na pół.

Paral pochłonęła swój kawałek z zaskakująco szybkim tępię, Karol widząc to oddał jej swój kawałek.

- gdzie nauczyłeś się tak gotować - Paral spytała, po tych słowach zapchała swoje usta mięsem

- w wojsku trzeba sobie jakoś radzić, a i długo ćwiczyłem w domu.

- chodź przejdziemy się - Paral wstała, złapała Karola za rękę, poszli w stronę lasu.

Para i Karol szli przez świecący las pod ciężarem ich stóp mech zaczynał świecić jasno niebieskim światłem, idąc płoszyli jaszczurki które zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu świecąc jasnym żółtym światłem, w pewnej chwili doszli do rzeki , dno było porośnięcie wodorostami które podświetlały wodę na różne odcienie fioletu. Karol rozpędził się i wskoczył do wody.

- popływamy? - powiedział przecierając ręką wodę z twarzy

- jest lodowata - Paral zanurzyła nogi po kolana w wodzie. Karol podpłyną do niej i specjalnie ją ochlapał

- przestań - krzyknęła głośno się śmiejąc

- teraz jesteś już mokra, możesz wejść do wody - Paral zanurzyła się w wodzie. Karol złapał głęboki oddech i zanurkował, Paral podążała za nim wzrokiem, wynurzył się tuż przed nią.

- Karol, pocałuj mnie - Paral szepnęła

Karola zatkało, kobieta którą pokochał prosi go o pocałunek, przez jego umysł przeszła masa myśli, wiedział już że Paral nie należy do osób cierpliwych, ale tego się po niej nie spodziewał „ jeszcze trochę a oświadczy się mi" pomyślał. Karol połozy rękę na jej policzku, jego twarz powolnie wędrowała w kierunku jej ust. Stało się ! ich wargi zetknęły się ze sobą, Paral objęła Karola i przycisnęła go do siebie, jej świecą „pryszcze" nie świeciły nigdy tak mocno jak teraz, pocałunek zaczął się pogłębiać. Nagle przerwała pocałunek, sięgnęła po końcówkę swojego warkocza, Karol zrobił to samo

- chcesz tego? - Karol spytał stanowczo

- oczywiście! Skxawng! jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak pewna - Paral zbliżyła swoje Tsaheylu do warkocza Karola, nastąpiła więź Karol poczuł dreszcze przechadzce wzdłuż kręgosłupa, czuł obecność Paral, wyszli na brzeg położyli się na miękkim świecącym mchu i zacieli się całować.

Tym czasem w Hometree zabawa trwała w najlepsze, wojownicy brali udział w bitwach alkoholowych,

- Olo'eytkan Jake Sully nie pijesz? – zaśmiał się lekko pijany wojownik

- nie mam z wami szans w bitwie alkoholowej, ale nikt z was nie pobije Karola - Jake pamiętał wyczyny Karola i swojego ojca kiedy jeszcze był małym gówniarzem.

Jake usiadł obok Neytiri przy ognisku, rozejrzał się

- Neytiri widziałaś gdzieś Karola

- niestety nie, Paral też znikła, chodź poszukamy ich - Neytiri spojrzała na Jakea, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech

- chyba wiem gdzie noga być - powiedział

- chodź my do nich - Neytiri wzięła kawałek mięsa który wcześniej upiekła

- myślę że woleli by żeby im nie przeszkadzano - Jake głośno się zaśmiał, Neytiri załapała o co chodzi i jak Jake zachichotała.


	5. Ciemne chmury

Środek lasu, Paral budzi się koło południa, Karol siedzi obok niej, i lekko stuka nożem w ziemię.

- czemu mnie nie obudziłeś - Powiedziała zaspana

- słodko spałaś nie chciałem cię budzić – Karol schował nuż

- czemu tak rano wstałeś?

- przez tyle lat wstawałem o tej samej godzinie, przyzwyczaiłem się

Paral podeszła do rzeki napiła się wody i opłukała twarz

- wczoraj kiedy połączyliśmy się widziałam jeden obraz, obraz z twoich wspomnień. Byłeś tam ty jako człowiek z nieba, było tam też wielu innych ludzi, płynąłeś dziwną łodzią po bezgranicznej wodzie. Mógłbyś mi pokazać całe wspomnienie zaciekawiło mnie ono

- w tym wspomnieniu nie znajdziesz nic oprócz śmierci, cierpienia i strachu, poza tym w jaki sposób miałbym pokazać ci wspomnienie. - Karol powiedział poważnie, z opisu Paral wynikało tylko jedno: było to wspomnienie z ataku na plaże Omaha.

- możesz mi pokazać dzięki Tsaheylu, niema nic łatwiejszego, wystarczy skupić się na wspomnieniu

- po obejrzeniu tego możesz przestraszyć się mnie, nie powinienem ci tego pokazywać

- jesteśmy jednością nic nas nie rozdzieli - Paral chwyciła końcówkę swojego warkocza Karol zrobił to samo

- będziesz tego żałowała, jak nie wytrzymasz zerwij więź - Karol powiedział nim połączyły się oba Tsaheylu

Paral po nawiązaniu więzi zaczęła widzieć obrazy, uczestniczyć we wspomnieniu

**Retrospekcja**

Paral stała na środku sporej łodzi, w łodzi siedziało około stu ludzi każdy z nich miał ogromny plecak, żelazną czapkę na głowie, oraz broń bardzo podobną do tej której używali żołnierze RDA. Paral wypatrzyła Karola, siedział prawie na końcu łodzi.

- przygotować broń, rozkazy są łatwe: zabijaj lub zostań zabity, nie okazujcie litości bo sami jej nie doświadczycie - powiedział mężczyzna z dwoma kreskami narysowanymi na hełmie

- 40 sekund odsunąć się od rampy! - krzykną wąsaty mężczyzna siedzący za sterami łodzi

Przednia ściana szybko opadła na piasek plaży, ludzie którzy byli najbliżej wyjścia upadli martwi, kule świstały w powietrzu.

-przez burty! przez burty! - krzyczał mężczyzna z kreskami na hełmie, złapał Karola, podniósł go do pozycji stojącej, następnie wyrzucił go za ścianę łodzi.

Karol miał do przepłynięcia 10 metrów nie było to łatwe, miał broń oraz ogromny plecak który dodatkowo nasiąkł wodą. Karol złapał za nóż, odciął plecak który ściągał go na dno. Po chwili był już na plaży, woda zabarwiła się na czerwono od krwi, z łodzi która dobiła niedaleko wybiegały „żywe pochodnie" co jakiś czas wybuchały pociski z moździerzy które ryły grunt i ciężko raniły ludzi.

- do ataku! naprzód! - krzyczał jeden z dowódców

Karol i wielu innych żołnierzy było schowanych za zaporami przeciw czołgowymi, jednak na rozkaz ataku poderwali się i pobiegli, co jakiś czas padał jeden z żołnierzy, na ziemi pojawiły się wielkie kałużę krwi.

- pod falochron – ktoś cały czas krzyczał

Paral zerwała więź, nie wytrzymała okropnego widoku wojny.

**Koniec retrospekcji**

Paral ,przytuliła Karola, jednak ten nie zareagował, nadal „przeżywał" swoje wspomnienie

- Karol nie wiedziałam że ktoś może przejść przez takie piekło, nie wiedziałam że piekło może być na ziemi - Paral szepnęła Karolowi do ucha

- byliśmy pierwszą falą na brzeg, pierwszymi którzy mają zginąć chodź żołnierze ginęli już wcześniej, z mojego oddziału tylko ja przeżyłem desant - Karol przytulił Paral - wracajmy do hometree jeszcze będą martwić się o nas.

Oboje wstali i nie spiesząc się poszli do wioski.

Przy wyjściu do drzewa siedział Jake z Neytiri

- idą nasze dwa gołąbki - Jake powiedział kiedy młoda para przechodziła tuż obok nich, Karol tylko lekko się uśmiechną - żałujcie że was wczoraj nie było za zabawie - dodał po chwili

- wcale nie żałujemy, prawda Karol - Paral oznajmiła - chodź my coś zjeść, zgłodniałam

Czwórka podeszła do ogniska, Karol i Paral zaczęli wciągać pieczone mięso.

- Jake polecisz ze mną do Piekielnych Wrót a ty Paral mogłabyś z Neytiri nazbierać dla mnie owoców?

- poco ci lecieć do Piekielnych Wrót - Jake spytał zaskoczony

- po aparaturę, musimy coś upędzić, przecież ożeniłem się trzeba to oblać - powiedział śmiejący się Karol

- więc na co czekamy?

Jake i Karol wyszli na zewnątrz, weszli na Ikrany i odlecieli. Paral z Neytiri siedziały jeszcze przy ognisku i kończyły jeść.

Po 30 min lotu Karol i Jake wylądowali na wielkiej betonowej płycie

- witajcie co tu robicie - zagadał do nich przechodzący się Norm

- potrzebna nam aparatura do chemii, pewnie masz takie coś? - na twarzyKarola i Jakea pojawił się widoczny szeroki uśmiech

- poczekajcie zaraz wam wyniosę wszystko co mam - Norm pobiegł do budynku, nawet nie minęła chwila zanim wrócił z wielkim plecakiem - to wszystko co mam, a tak z ciekawości to po co to wam ? - zapytał zdyszany Norm

- niespodzianka - powiedział Karol siedzący na Ikranie, po tych słowach, wzbili się i polecieli w stronę wioski

W tym samym czasie Paral była zajęta zbieraniem owoców, pomagała jej Neytiri.

- patrz lecą - krzyknęła Paral kiedy zauważyła lecących Ikran Makto.

Obie pobiegły z koszykami pełnymi owoców do hometree, Karol i Jake wylądowali na czybko drzewa, potem trochę zeszli byli na jednym z najwyższych pięter drzewa.

- co robicie - Paral spytała wbiegając, Karol z Jakem kończył rozkładać „szkło"

- będziemy robić alkohol, nie byle jaki alkohol, połóż tu owoce i mogła byś przynieść trochę wody.

Karol skończył rozkładać „małego chemika". Wziął jakąś drewnianą misę spod ściany, nasypał do niej nieco owoców przypominających niebieskie pomarańcze.

- Jake zgnieć je - Karol podał Jakeowi miskę, Paral przyszła z małym kubełkiem wody, którego dała dla Karola - dziękuję - Karol podziękował Paral nie odrywając się od zajęcia

Paral i Neytiri usiadły przy ścianie, patrzyły co robią ich partnerzy, Karol nalał wody do sporej bańki, potem wrzucił zgniecione owoce i dodał małą szarą kostkę. Całość szczelnie podłączył do rurki i włączył mały palnik. Cała czwórka usiadła pod ścianą i siedziała tam 4 godziny, oddając się rozmowie.

- już gotowe - Karol oznajmił, zacierając rękę, 3 litrowa butelka była prawie pełna.

Wszyscy zeszli do ogniska na parterze, siedziała tam grupa na'vi.

- je , jak ci tak… Karol ? no Karol - zaczął wojownik - słyszałem z jesteś niepokonany w bitwach alkoholowych

- chcesz się przekonać, tak się składa że mam małe co nieco

- kiedy zaczynamy? - spytał śmiejący się napastnik

- możemy teraz - Karol usiadł na ziemi a wojownik naprzeciwko niego, Jake nalał do dwóch małych misek samogonkę. Oboje chwycili za miski a na znak Jakea wypili natychmiastowo, wojownik kaszlną, po jego skrzywionej twarzy wnioskować można było że nigdy wcześniej nie pił czegoś tak mocnego.

- trzymasz się ? - Karol zaśmiał się

- tak - wojownik odparł

Jake nalał kolejną kolejkę, nagle do Hometree wbiegła młoda na'vi, niosła na rękach jakiegoś na'vi był nieprzytomny

- Olo'eytkan Jake Sully, znalazłam go podczas polowania

- Neytiri weź go i opatrz, Paral ci pomoże - Jake szybko powiedział

- teraz raczej nie dokończymy bitwy, może jutro cię powalę - Karol stwierdził

- zobaczymy kto kogo powali - wojownik oddalił się z grupą innych na'vi

- Jake widziałeś jego rany - Karol usiadł na jednym z pieńków i zamyślił się

- to zwyczajne rany, ciekawe kto mógł mu coś takiego zrobić

- to nie byle jakie cięcia, takie „przypalenia" zostawia miecz świetlny

- i co z tego, przecież, nikt z nas tego nie zrobił

- obawiam się że gdzieś niedaleko Hometree znajdują się Sitowie których my musimy zgładzić

- niby czemu mielibyśmy ich zabijać?

- bo nic ani nikt nie jest bezpieczny przy ich obecności. Być może się mylę, wszystko się wyjaśni, gdy go przepytamy.

Jake usiadł obok Karola.

- coś mi się wydaję że odwiedzimy Norma, szykuję się mała wyprawa - Jake zaśmiał się w tej samej chwili wyszła Neytiri wraz z Paral, obie usiadły obok Karola

- jest nieprzytomny może potem się ocknie - Neytiri oznajmiła

- opiekujcie się nim ja z Jakem polecę do Piekielnych Wrót, nie spuszczajcie go z oka - Karol wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz z Jakem, przywołali swoje Ikrany i odlecieli

- ciekawe po co polecieli - Paral była ciekawa rozwinięcia się akcji

- nie wiem, ale pachnie mi tu wyprawą - Neytiri z uśmiechem wpatrywała się w powoli znikające Ikrany

Jake i Karol tradycyjnie dolecieli szybko, weszli do małego pokoju potem do znacznie większego, Karol zapukał w szybkę za którą był Norm, Norm założył egzopak i wyszedł

- Norm, mamy sprawę, szykuje się mała wyprawa, potrzebujemy sprzętu - powiedział Karol nim Norm zdążył przywitać się

- chodźcie - Norm wyszedł na zewnątrz i otworzył ogromny hangar - to wszystko co mamy z broni.

- sama ciężka - Karol rozglądał się, Jake wziął ostatniego M60

- ja mam już swoją zabawkę - na twarzy Jake pojawił się mały uśmiech

- macie narzędzia do obrubki? - na Karola twarzy też zagościł uśmiech

- co zamierzasz zrobić?

- swoją broń - Karol wypchną Jakea i Norma z budynku, zamkną drzwi. Skierował się w stronę stołu z narzędziami, po drodze wziął kilka różnych broni, zaczął je rozkręcać

Jake i Norm stali z przyłożonymi uszami do blaszanej ściany, co chwile było słychać jakieś stukniecie.

- szybko nie wyjdzie, Norm oderwał ucho od ściany - chodź pogadamy - obu skierowało się do „pokoju gościnnego"

Karol po 2 godzinach skończył budować swoja broń, wyglądem przypominała stary karabin, miała też celownik optyczny, wyjęty z broni śrutowej, z niej również pochodziła kolba, lufa i lekko zmodyfikowany „zamek do ładowana" były wyjęte z karabinu CARB.

Jake i Norm byli pochłonięci rozmową, nie zauważyli, wchodzącego Karola

- Jake wracamy - Norm, i Jake zerwali się. Jake wstał i skierował się do wyjścia

- cześć Norm do kolejnego spotkania.

- cześć - Norm zbliżył się do szyby, oglądał jak jego goście wsiedli na swoje zmory i odlecieli

Neytiri i Paral cały czas opiekowali się rannym nieznajomym. Nieznajomy zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność

- Paral idź na zewnątrz i czekaj na Jake i Karola, jak przylecą to przyprowadź ich tutaj - Paral natychmiast wypełniła rozkaz, na zewnątrz zauważyła zbliżające się Ikrany to musieli być oni, to na pewno byli oni, rozpoznała ich po czerwono-czarnym Ikranie Karola. Wylądowali, Paral natychmiast podbiegła do nich

- chodzicie, ten nieprzytomny mężczyzna odzyskuje świadomość - Karol i Jake szybko zeskoczyli ze swoich zmor, razem z Paral natychmiast pobiegli do Neytiri, zastali ją obok siedzącego mężczyzny

- jak się czuje nasz pacjent - Jake zapytał

- mówił że bolą go rany, ale da się znieść - Neytiri dawała pić dla nieznanego

- witaj w wiosce klanu Omaticaya, jak się nazywasz - Karol usiadł obok przybysza

- Eywaya Taronyu - powiedział szorstkim i zimnym głosem przybysz

- zostawcie nas samych - Karol cicho powiedział, Jake złapał Neytiri i Paral poczym wyszedł razem z nimi - z jakiego klanu pochodzisz Taronyu.

- z U'imi huyuticaya, słyszałem o klanie Omaticaya, z niego pochodzi szósty Toruk Makto

- tak, dobrze słyszałeś - Karol uśmiechną się - kto cię tak załatwił - Karol spytał poważnie

- nie mieszaj się do tego dobrze ci radzę , było ich dwóch mają potężną broń.

- taką ja ta - Karol wyją i włączył swój zielony miecz świetlny, Taronyu zasłonił się ręką i gwałtownie odsuną się - spokojnie nie zrobię ci krzywdy - Karol uspokoił Taronyua, schował swój miecz

- mieli taką samą broń, tylko czerwoną

- dzieki za informacje, ja nazywam się Karol, teraz śpij, jutro będzie ciężki dzień. Taronyu przewrócił się na bok, Karol szybkim krokiem wyszedł, przy ognisku już na niego czekali.

- co z nim - Paral zapytała jako pierwsza

- nic, poszedł spać, nie przeszkadzajcie mu, a ty Jake chodź musimy trenować - Karol powiedział nie zatrzymując się, wszyscy wstali i poszli za nim. Kiedy byli na podwórku:

- Karol coś się stało - Jake spytał, wyraz warzy Karola wskazywał na to że cos się stało

- moje obawy się spełniły, Sithowie są na Pandorze, a my musimy ich powstrzymać - Karol spuścił głowę - a teraz Jake wyciągnij miecz, potrenujemy sztukę Combo - Karol chwycił za swój miecz. Jake zrobił to samo - zaatakuj mnie - Karol krzykną

- ale tak mieczem? - Jake był trochę zmieszany

- tak mieczem, to przecież treningowe miecze, najwyżej trochę poparzą - wytłumaczył Karol

Jake ruszył do ataku, Paral i Neytiri przyglądały się uważnie, odczuwały lekki niepokój ale nie przeszkadzały im. Miecze wydawały głośny pisk kiedy się stykały, Jake próbował trafić Karola jednak on bez problemu unikał ostrza.

- układaj ciosy tak aby jak najszybciej atakować - Karol tłumaczył podczas walki

- jak mam to zrobić

- ułóż własna kombinację. - powiedział śmiejący się Karol - dobra starczy, lecę do Piekielnych Wrót, ty ćwicz dalej

- z kim mam to robić?

- układaj w myślach ciosy, potem przekładaj je na czyny, powtarzaj aż wejdą w krew - Karol wsiadł na Ikrana i odleciał

- w myślach mówisz - Jake szarpnął pod nosem, potem zaczął machać mieczem.

Paral i Neytiri jeszcze nie wiedziały jakie przygody ich czekają, na razie poszły coś zjeść.

Po jakimś czasie Karol doleciał do byłej bazy RDA, udał się do małego pokoju zastał tam Maxa

- cześć Max - powiedział głośno, Max zajęty badaniem jakiegoś białego robaka, podskoczył

- nie nauczyli cię pukać, po co tu jesteś? - Max oderwał się od robaka

- wiem że macie tu akordeon, szykuje się wyprawa, więc czy mógłbyś mi go dać?

- oczywiście, u nas tylko zbiera kurz - Max wszedł za szybę, chwycił ogromny akordeon i wyniósł go do Karola

- dzięki, na pewno się przyda! - Karol szybkim krokiem wyszedł

- a do widzenia to gdzie? - Max wychylił się na zewnątrz

- cześć i jeszcze raz dzięki!- Karol wzbił się i odleciał

Tym czasem Jake ciągle trenował, zaczęły mu wychodzić krótkie serie ataków jednak zdecydowanie za krótkie do walki. Paral i Neytiri siedziały oparte o potężne drzewo, przyglądały się co robi Jake. Nagle z Hometree wyszedł Taronyu.

- czemu wszyłeś, jesteś poraniony - Neytiri zdziwiła się na widok przybysza.

- zgłodniałem - Taronyu usiadł obok Paral, Neytiri dała mu sporu kawałek mięsa, musiał być bardzo głodny, zjadł go szybko

- chcesz jeszcze - Paral podała mu jeszcze jeden kawałek mięsa

- nie chce już, dzięki - Taronyu odpowiedział spokojnie

Karol wylądował przed nimi

- widzę że czujesz się już lepiej - Karol zaśmiał się, usiadł obok Taronyua - może wiesz jak nazywają się ci którzy władają potężną bronią.

- tak, jest ich dwóch, jeden jest uczniem drugi mistrzem. Uczeń nosi imię Tsawke to on próbował mnie zabić kiedy uciekałem.

- a mistrz - Karol przerwał mu

- chyba Dark Maktoyu. Jest wiele razy potężniejszy od ucznia

- dziękuję za informacje. Idźcie przygotujcie rzeczy, jutro wyruszamy z pomocą dla klanu do którego należy Taronyu - Paral i Neytiri poszły przygotować prowiant i Pali

- nie tylko mój klan jest zastraszany przez tych ludzi, terroryzują też inne klany - Taronyu tłumaczył

- wiec i im pomożemy - Karol wstał i udał się do wnętrza Hometree .

Taronyu siedział przy drzewie, przyglądał się Jakeowi, Karol podszedł z karabinem do Jake

- co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - spytał Jake gdy zauważył Karola z bronią

- wypróbować - Karol położył się na ziemi oparł broń o kamień, przyłożył oko do lunety i oddal kilka strzałów

- wow ale cel! - Jake krzykną widząc jak spada kilka owoców na ziemię

- a jak idzie ci władanie mieczem?

- dobrze, umiem coraz więcej - głoś Jakea był pełen pewności i dumą

- to dobrze, idźmy spać, jutro wcześnie wyruszamy

Taronyu dostał swój hamak, Jake i Karol zastali swoje partnerki śpiące w hamakach, musiały być bardzo zmęczone. Obaj poszli w ślady partnerek.


	6. Ad victoria

Jest wcześnie rano, cały klan Omaticaya zebrał się na dole, Jake wyszedł na niewielkie wzniesienie

- wyruszam na pomoc naszym sąsiednim klanom, podczas mojej nieobecności funkcję Olo'eyktana będzie sprawował najsilniejszy wojownik, Hukato. Wraz ze mną udadzą się Karol, Paral, i Neytiri.

Jake wyszedł na zewnątrz, członkowie Omaticaya udali się za nim. Członkowie grupy byli już na swoich Pali, tylko Karol siedział z Paral na swoim Nazgulu.

Jake wsiadł na swojego pali poczym powoli ruszył - do zobaczenia - Jake krzykną z daleka.

- niech Eywa was prowadzi - odkrzykną machający ręką Hukato

Pięciu jeźdźców jechało ku wiosce klanu U'imi huyuticaya.

- wzięłaś, muzykę która ci dałem pierwszej nocy mojego pobytu - Karol pytał Paral która siedział tuż za nim

- wzięłam - odpowiedziała Paral, trzymała na swoim boku akordeon,

- to dobrze, będę miał czego słuchać podczas długich nocy - powiedział śmiejąc się Karol

Neytiri i Jake jechali na końcu, rozmawiali cicho, tak cicho że nikt oprócz nich nic nie słyszał.

Tylko Taronyu który jechał na początku, nic nie mówił. Karol przyspieszył

- co tak cicho siedzisz - Karol uśmiechną się do Taronyu

- mam jedno pytanie - Taronyu powiedział ochrypłym głosem

- pytaj - na twarzy Karola ciągle był uśmiech zachęcający do rozmowy

- nie jesteś tutejszy, Jake też nie jest, macie po pięć palców, skąd pochodzicie.

- długo by tłumaczyć, ale powiem tylko że z zepsutego świata - z twarzy Karola znikną uśmiech - a teraz prowadź - Karol zwolnił.

- nie wydaję ci się dziwny - Paral szepnęła

- gdybyś przeszła to co on też była byś dziwna - Karol zaśmiał się po cichu.

Bohaterowie podążyli przed siebie, przez długi czas jechali w milczeniu, pod wieczór dotarli do niewielkiej rzeki, rośliny z jej otoczenia jak i dno rzeki zaczynały świecić niebieskim światłem.

- powinniśmy zatrzymać się tutaj, niema sensu iść nocą przez las - Karol zeskoczył z Nazgula

- idę po drewno - Jake pobiegł pod niewielkie drzewa i zaczął je ścinać mieczem świetlnym

- tylko niczego sobie nie obetnij, te nie miecze treningowe - Karol zażartował

Paral i Neytiri zaczęły wyjmować jedzenie

- Karol, upieczesz coś? - Paral miała nadzieję że Karol zgodzi się coś upiec lub ugotować

- czemu nie? Ale najpierw niech ktoś rozpali ognisko - Karol zauważył Taronyu siedzącego przy rzece - czemu nie pomagasz, coś się stało? - Karol podszedł do niego

- chodzi o moją wioskę, ja uciekłem i boję się że Sithowie zaczną mścić się na moim plemieniu - Taronyu spuścił głowę

- tylko dzięki temu że uciekłeś, cierpienie twoich współplemieńców może się zakończy - Karol poklepał go po plecach - chodź pomożesz - Taronyu niechętnie wstał

Ognisko już się paliło, Jake zrobił też „krzesełka" z pieńków

- to co dzisiaj chcecie? - Karol zaczął grzebać w plecaku, wyją jedyny garnek i ostatnią puszkę w której znajdowała się Fasola po Bretońsku.

- co chcesz - Paral zaczęła oblizywać usta

- wiec będzie Fasola po Bretońsku, jutro zrobię może coś z mięsa - Karol wbił nóż w wieko i je podważył, wlał gęstą zawartość do garnka i powiesił na patyku znajdującym się nad ogniem. W powietrzu zaczął się rozchodzić miły zapach, - mamy problem ludzie, jest nas pięciu a ja mam tylko cztery miski - Karol zrobił poważną minę

- spokojnie Karol nazbieram ci owoców - Paral zaśmiała się

- niech będzie - powiedział zrezygnowany Karol, liczył na porządna kolacje po dniu wędrówki.

- Karol zagrasz nam coś - Jake spytał

- nie teraz, nie chcę mi się, głody jestem, będę fałszował - Karol nie lubił czegoś robić jak był głodny.

- prosimy - Paral zrobiła niewinną buźkę

Karol zauważył minę Paral

- dawajcie akordeon - Karol niechętnie powiedział - a ty już nie czaruj - wskazał palcem na Paral, rozciągną instrument i po chwili zaczęła płynąć spokojna muzyka, wszyscy wsłuchiwali się z melodię. Wszyscy siedzieli tak przez około 15 min.

- fasola! - Karol powiedział nie przestawiając grać, na jego słowa nikt nie zareagował.

- fasola! - Karol krzykną, muzyka wciąż płynęła z instrumentu, tym razem wszyscy ocknęli się z „transu"

- co fasola? - powiedział zmieszana Paral,

- fasola jest gotowa, nakładajcie bo się przypali - Jake wziął sporą łyżkę i nalał do każdej miski podgrzane danie. Wszyscy zjadali jedzenie w szybkim tępię, nawet Taronyu.

- umowny się tak: aby uniknąć waszych zamyśleń które mogą doprowadzić do straty kolacji, będę grał tylko po jedzeniu - Karol nie ukrywał uśmiechu mówiąc to.

- znasz, jakieś dowcipy? - Paral zapytała Karol kończąc jeść swoją porcję

- znam wiele kawałów ale nikt z wyjątkiem Jakea by ich nie poją, po za tym nadal czekam na swoje owoce - Karol ciągle miał dobry humor

- zapomniałam, już idę, chodź Neytiri, pomożesz mi - Paral wstała i razem z Neytiri pobiegła do lasu.

- a ty co robisz Taronyu - Jake zauważył leżącego plecami do ogniska Taronyuna

- idę spać

- jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień, wiec zbieraj siły - Jake powiedział śmiejąc się.

- Karol, mamy owoce - Paral wracała z Neytiri, obie niosły po kilka owoców - starczy dla wszystkich

Karol wziął jeden z owoców które wyglądem przypominało ogromną pomarańczowa cukinię. Karol wyją nóż zaczął odkrajać kawałki owocu i wkładać je do ust, „cukinia" miała zbliżony smak do jabłka.

- i jak dobre - Neytiri spytała jedzącego Karola

- smakuje jak jabłko - Karol powiedział szubko i wrócił do jedzenia.

Paral zaczęła opowiadać kawały, tylko Karol nie śmiał się z nich, starał się je pojąc, niestety bez powodzenia

- czemu się nie śmiejesz? - spytała rozśmieszona Neytiri

- nie rozumiem ich - Karol wstał i odszedł od ogniska

- dokąd to - Paral spytała

- popływać, jak nie wrócę za godzinę to… to poczekajcie następną - krzykną Karol który był już obok rzeki.

Karol uwielbiał pływać, na ziemi kiedy tylko miał czas chodził nad rzeki lub na baseny. Karol rozpędził się i wskoczył do wody, przepłyną kawałek pod woda i się wynurzył. Paral stała po kostki w wodzie.

- jak ty możesz wchodzić do tak zimnej wody? Chyba uwielbiasz pływać? - dla Paral woda wydawała się być chłodna

- wcale nie jest zimna, pływałem w zimniejszej, a pływać lubiłem jeszcze jako Padawan -Karol podpłyną do Paral, ona szybko odeszła od brzegu, myślała że znowu chce ją ochlapać.

- wyjdź z wody, przejdźmy się - zasugerowała Paral, Karol niechętnie wyszedł z wody.

Oboje szli trzymając się za ręce przez las który świecił we wszystkich możliwych kolorach, Karol z Paral weszli na niewielkie łyse wzgórze. Jedynym źródłem światła na wzgórzu był lekko świecący mech. Karol usiadł na miejscu z widokiem na zapierający dech w piersiach świecący las. Karol przysuną kolana do klatki piersiowej, Paral usiadła blisko niego i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- piękny widok, nigdy nie przypuszczałem że kiedykolwiek zobaczę coś takiego - Karol powiedział przełamując ciszę

- Karol, czemu wałczyłeś na tamtej plaży, po co brałeś dział w wojnie - Paral spytała nieśmiało

- walczyłem bo mi kazano, walczyłem ze złem, z ludźmi którzy zaatakowali mój kraj.

- przecież mogłeś uciec, mogłeś nie walczyć, dlaczego walczyłeś?

- nie wszystko jest takie łatwe na jakie wygląda, ty tez mogłaś nie walczyć z RDA jednak brałaś udział w ataku - Karol powiedział z zimną krwią, jego wspomnienia były bolesne – chodźmy spać - Karol zobaczył że Paral powoli traciła świadomość. Oboje doszli do obozu, wszyscy już spali. Karol i Paral położyli się obok śpiącego Nazgula i po chwili zasnęli.

- wstawać! - Karol krzyczał, uderzał też małym kijem w garnek, przy takim hałasie nie można było spać

- jeszcze 10 minut - Jake wydukał i przerzucił się plecami na druga stronę

- jesteśmy w podróży, jest piękny dzień i nie budzę was zbyt wcześnie - Karol kontynuował, jednak tylko Paral wstała - obudzę was w inny sposób - Karol usiadł przy zgliszczach ogniska i zaczął grzebać w plecaku.

- co zamierzasz zrobić - dla Paral oczy same się zamykały

- zaraz zobaczysz, rozpal ognisko - Paral zaczęła pocierac kijki aby wzniecić ogień

- jest, wiedziałem że gdzieś to znajdę - Karol trzymał mały pojemnik

- co to jest - Paral już skończyła rozpalać ognisko,

- to przyprawa jeszcze z mojego domu, zawsze trochę jej biorę kiedy gdzieś wyruszam- Karol otworzył pojemnik i dał powąchać dla Paral, sam zapach przyprawy wywołał u Paral napływ ogromnych ilości śliny.

- do czego wrzucisz ta przyprawę - Paral uważnie przyglądała się co robi Karol ze swoją przyprawą

- przynieś trochę mięsa - Paral zareagowała natychmiastowo, od razu podała mięso Karolowi.

Mięso zostało pokrojone na 10 dużych plastrów, potem starannie ubite tępą końcówką noża. Karol nie żałował przyprawy każdy „kotlet" był starannie obmazany sypką przyprawą.

- pieczemy! - Karol zaśmiał się, sięgną po garnek, wrzucił mięso i umieścił go nad ogniskiem. - teraz tylko czekać aż wstaną - Karol trochę się uspokoił ale na jego twarzy ciągle był obecny szeroki uśmiech

Łagodny zapach, pieczonego mięsa i przyprawy rozszedł się po okolicy, jako pierwszy wstał Taronyu, potem Neytiri, Jake próbował nie zwracać uwagi piękny i smakowity zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, jednak nie wytrzymał, wstał przetarł oczy, zobaczył jak jego towarzysze już kończą jeść

- zostawcie coś dla mnie - Jake wymamrotał i ziewną, powoli dolazł do ogniska, usiadł i wziął swoje dwa kotlety - z czego zrobiona jest ta przyprawa - Jake spytał po jednym kęsie

- z majeranku, soli, pieprzu i czosnku -Karol wyjaśnił - już wiem jak was budzić, i lepiej żebyście jutro tak późno nie wstali - Karol zaśmiał się

- ile jeszcze będziemy iść do twojego klanu - zapytała Neytiri która skończyła już jeść

- jak dobrze pójdzie to za 2 dni - powiedział Taronyu który był zajęty jedzeniem

- dobrze, dokończcie jeść, ja przygotuję się do podróży - Karol odszedł od ogniska. Wziął swój plecak i zarzucił go na Nazgula,

Wszyscy skończyli jeść, Jake zawiesił swój karabin na ramieniu i wskoczył na swojego Pali, Paral weszła na Nazgula i przytuliła się do pleców Karola, miała ze sobą akordeon którym opiekowała się, tylko Taronyu i Neytiri nie wieźli żadnych rzeczy. Nazgów był całkowicie załadowany, z tyłu wisiał plecak który był przywiązany dwoma lianami do Palulukana, przy szyi znajdował się karabin w prowizorycznym kaburze zrobionego z liścia i pozwiązywanych małymi linkami zrobionymi z kory. Pięciu jeźdźców zmierzało ku klanu U'imi huyuticaya, ku złu które musi zostać pokonane.

- jasna cholera Pali nie przejedzie przez bagna - Jake krzykną teren zaczął robić się coraz bardziej grząski - nie da się ich jakoś ominąć? - Jake spytał Taronyuna

- da się, ale może potrwać to kilka dni - Taronyu spuścił głowę w dół.

- niema na to czasu, pójdziemy piechotą, Palulukan powinien przejechać - Karol stwierdził, wszyscy zsiedli z swoich Pali, również Karol i Paral zeskoczyli a Nazgula - cały sprzęt na Palulukana - Karol kierował reszta załogi, Paral zarzuciła akordeon na Nazgula - Jake czemu nie odkładasz broni, będzie nieprzydatna - Karol zauważył Jakea który zmierza w stronę bagna z bronią zawieszoną na ramieniu.

- lepiej mieć ją przy sobie i jej użyć, niż potrzebować i niemieć - odpowiedział Jake

- widzisz ta mgiełkę przy ziemi - Karol wskazał palcem dla Jakea mały obłoczek - kiedyś twierdzono że są to dusz ludzi którzy utonęli na moczarach, mylili się, jest to metan, jeden strzał i upieczemy się! - po tych słowach Jake położył swoją broń obok karabinu Karola

- to w drogę - Jake skierował się w stronę moczar, wszyscy szli gęsiego, kolumnę zamykał Karol który szedł i prowadził swojego Nazgula. Na początku, wody było nie wiele, jednak z każdym kilometrem przybywało jej, po godzinnej wędrówce rzadkie błoto sięgało do pasa.

- ile jeszcze - Paral krzyknęła zirytowana, była cała ubłocona

- mam nadzieję że niewiele - Karol zaśmiał się, tylko on był przyzwyczajony do takiego terenu, jeszcze w Wiźnie wokół której było pełno bagien, wraz z oddziałem ćwiczył przemieszczanie się po bardzo podobnych moczarach.

- jest suchszy ląd - krzykną Jake który prowadził

Wszyscy wyszli na prawie suchą ziemie i zaczęli przecierać się z błota

- dzisiaj będziesz musiała wejść do rzeki, nawet jeśli woda będzie zimna - Karol zaśmiał się do Paral. Paral była najbardziej ubłocona z całej piątki.

- Ma Jake odpocznijmy - Neytiri wydawała się być zmęczona

- odpoczniemy jak wyjdziemy z tego miejsca na byle jaką polanę lub łąkę.

- niema na co czekać ruszajmy - Karol powiedział i ruszył żwawym krokiem przed siebie, reszta zrobiła tak samo. Po chwil wszyscy znaleźli się na niewielkiej polanie.

- Jake zatrzymajmy się tutaj - Karol zaproponował - wszyscy są zmęczeni drogą

- niech będzie, ale pod warunkiem ze jutro z samego rana wyruszymy - Jake postawił warunek.

- idę coś upoluję - Karol wziął swój karabin

- mogę iść z tobą ? - Paral zapytała Karola - jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jak ludzie nieba polują

- dobrze ale nie wychodź przede mnie podczas polowania

Karol dał znak żeby Paral poszła za nim, oboje zniknęli w pobliskim lesie.

- niech ktoś rozpali ogień, ja pójdę po wodę - Jake wziął garnek i udał się w stronę małego potoku który wcześniej mijali. Za ognisko zabrała się Neytiri, Taronyu poszedł nazrywać trochę drewna na zapas.

Tym czasem Karol usiadł obok jednego z połamanych drzew, położył karabin na pniu. Jego oko było przyłożone do lunety.

- i co teraz - spytała zaciekawiona Paral

- czekamy aż pojawi się jakiś Yerik - oko Karola wciąż było przyłożone, a on sam nie poruszał ciałem

- jaki myśliwy siedzi w miejscu z nadzieją ze zdobycz sama do niego podejdzie

- cierpliwości, a teraz siedź cicho bo płoszysz zwierzę - Paral usiadł z lewej strony Karola.

Po niedługim czasie obok nich zaczął kręcić się Yerik

- czemu nie strzelasz - Paral szepnęła

- poczekajmy na większego

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, obok nich kręciło się całe stado potencjalnych kolacji, Karol powoli przesuną karabin w stronę największego Yerika. Chwilę poczekał aż cel ustawi się tak aby Karol miał czysty strzał. Parla usłyszał potężny huk, Karol ustrzelił kolację. Karol podbiegł do swojej ofiary i zarzucił ja na plecy.

- wracamy - powiedział z uśmiechem poczym wraz z Paral pobiegł do obozu.

- co tak długo - Jake spytał Karola

- czekaliśmy na zdobycz - Karol zobaczył że wszyscy oprócz jego i Paral są czyści - gdzie się wymyliście

- tam niedaleko jest mały potok - Jake zaczął oddzielać mięso od reszty Yerika

- chodź Paral, wykąpiemy się, a wy dokładnie przeżuwajcie mięso bo może ktoś trafi na twarde nadzienie - Paral i Kaorl pobiegli do jeziorka.

Paral zatrzymała się przy brzegu, zobaczyła pędzącego Karola który krzycząc wbiega do wody, rozśmieszyło ją to

- czy woda jest ciepła? - na twarzy Paral był szeroki uśmiech

- bardzo ciepła - Karol odchrząknął, Paral szybko zanurzyła się w wodzie.

- jest zimna - Parla zatrzęsła się

- zimna może jest ale za to czysta będziesz - Karol podpłyną do niej - nie wiem ja ty ale ja zgłodniałem

Paral złapała Karola i poszła z nim do obozu, wszyscy skończyli jeść swoje porcje zostało tylko dla Parla i Karola

- ktoś znalazł farsz - Karol zapytał śmiejąc się

- tak się składa że ja znalazłem - Jake pokazał Karolowi kule.

Zrobiło się ciemno kiedy Paral i Karol skończyli jeść.

- słyszycie - Karol odwrócił głowę w stronę lasu

- ja słyszę - Jake stwierdził, był to dźwięk łamanych gałęzi

Z lasu wyskoczył pędzący na nich ogromny Młotogłów,

- do broni - Karol szybko poderwał się i pobiegł po karabin, rzucił też do Jakea jego M60

Karol zaczął strzelać i szybko przeładowywać broń, oddał 20 strzałów, wykorzystał wszystkie pięć magazynków, dla Jake amunicja też się skończyła. Dla besti kule nic nie zrobiły, nadal pędziła w stronę podróżnych, Jake uciekł do lasu, Karol zaczął uciekać przed siebie, zwierzę podążyło za nim, Karol sięgną po stój miecz, włączył go, zwolnił i jednym energicznym cieciem odciął jedną z czterech przednich nóg, bestia zawyła, ruszyła w stronę Paral, Parla bez czynnie stał i wpatrywała się, nie wiedział co zrobić, gdyby Jake jej nie odepchną, było by po niej. Karol szybko wszedł na drzewo, Młotogłów gonił Jakea, kiedy przebiegał obok drzewa Karol zeskoczył na zwierzę i przebił jej łeb mieczem świetlnym, potwór upadł na ziemie ryjąc grunt.

Wszyscy zebrali się przy agresorze.

- nic nikomu się nie stało - Jake spytał zdyszany

- chyba obeszło się bez strat - powiedział roztrzęsiona Paral.

- ciekawe, kto lub co tak go rozwścieczyło - Karol schował miecz - chodźmy już spać, jutro musimy dojść do klanu Taronyua

Tej nocy nikt nie spał głęboko, co chwile ktoś się przebudzał, pewnie z powodu ataku wściekłego Młotogłowa.

Paral i Karol wstali wcześnie, rozpalili ognisko i zaczęli piec śniadanie.

- nie mogłam dzisiaj spać, nie wiem dla czego - Paral przerwała ciszę

- nie martw się, i ja się budziłem, to jest najprawdopodobniej skutek wczorajszego zajścia z Młotogłowem - Karol powiedział spokojnie, wpatrywał się w kawałem mięsa który był nabity na kijek i trzymany przez niego nad ogniskiem

- nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się nie wyspałam - Paral ziewnęła

- ja się przyzwyczaiłem, na ziemi często to miałem - Karol zaśmiał się, w tym samym czasie przebudził się Taronyu

- widzę was - powiedział Taronyu, usiadł przy ognisku i położył dłonie na twarzy

- i my cię widzimy - Paral powiedziała uśmiechając się

- dzisiaj powinniśmy dojść do twojej wioski, a jutro spróbować pokonać Sithów

Jake obudził się, zaraz po nim Neytiri, oboje usiedli przy ognisku i zaczeli piec swoje pieczenie.

- no jesteśmy obudzeni, teraz czas ruszać - Karol wstał wziął kawałem swojego upieczonego mięsa i podszedł do Nazgula. Reszta grupy szybko zjadła śniadanie.

- łap - Karol rzucił dla Jake dwa teraz już niewładne bronie palne.

- co mam z tym zrobić - wstał, Jake trzymał obie bronie pod pachą

- a nie wiem, zakop to gdzieś lub wyrzuć, tylko zostaw celownik optyczny z karabinu - Karol zaczął przypinać plecak do Nazgula - wszyscy gotowi, jeśli tak to w drogę - Karol nawiązał więź ze swoim Palulukanem.

Wszyscy zgłosili gotowość, pięciu podróżników, ruszyło na piechotę w stronę wioski klanu, U'imi huyuticaya, zaczął się trzeci i być może ostatni dzień podróży. Droga wiodła przez las, grupa szła po prawie wolnej od przeszkód ścieżce

- Taronyu, daleko jeszcze do twojej wioski - Paral spytała pod przejściu dłuższej odległości

- a co kondycja siada - Karol zaśmiał się

- jestem nie wyspana chce mi się spać - Paral tłumaczyła się

- na ziemi zdarzało się że nie spałem przez dwa czasami trzy dni , nie marudź - Karol cynicznie się uśmiechną

- nie jesteśmy na ziemi, to daleko jeszcze? - Paral znowu zapytała

- niedługo powinniśmy dojść - Taronyu powiedział, cała piętka poszła za nim

Karol, Jake i reszta szli przez ponad trzy i pół godziny.

- odpocznijmy - Paral była wyczerpana, Neytiri też, bez Pali grupa nie dała rady pokonywać dużych odległości

- obie na Nazgula - Karol kiwną głową w stronę swojego wierzchowca, damy od razu wykonały zadanie - a teraz w drogę

- Karol, Jake, Taronyu jak możecie tak dużo chodzić - Paral zapytała z ciekawością

- ja i Jake byliśmy w wojsku

- a Taronyu - Neytiri wtrąciła

- myślę, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia - Karol stwierdził - a po powrocie potrenujecie wytrzymałość - Karol zaśmiał się.

Grupa zatrzymała się na skraju lasu, była tam niewielka polana, z dala było widać kilka ogromnych drzew

- już niedaleko - Taronyu mrukną pod nosem

- czy któreś z tych drzew to Hometree twojego klanu? - Jake spytał

- nie, mojej wioski stąd nie widać, leży w wielkim zagłębieniu - Taronyu tłumaczył - na co czekamy ruszajmy - Taronyu szybko ruszył przed siebie. Widocznie tęsknił z domem i bliskimi mu osobami. Siedziba klanu U'imi huyuticaya okazała się być godzinę drogi od polany,

- zatrzymamy się tutaj - Karol oznajmił, miejsce był położone przy urwisku od wschodniej strony Hometree, było to doskonałe miejsce obserwacji, drzewo było otoczone ze wszystkich stron wysokimi stromymi ścianami, tylko na zachód od wioski znajdowała się niewielka dróżka prowadząca na dół.

- możemy się ty zatrzymać, ale nie nocować - Taronyu powiedział przerażony

- niby czemu - Karol powiedział stanowczo - jest to świetny punkt obserwacyjny

- wszystko tylko nie sen w tym miejscu - Taronyu kontynuował

- dosyć tego, postanowione - Karol był zirytowany - Paral upiecz mięso zanim się ściemni.

Paral natychmiast zabrała się do rozpalania ogniska, pomagała jej Neytiri, Karol pociągną Jakea za sobą, położyli się przy urwisku

- masz tą lunetę - Karol szepną, Niechciał żeby echo zdradziło ich pozycję, Jake wyją celownik i dał Karolowi, Karol przyłożył urządzenie do oka - tylko jedna droga na dół, nie widać żywej duszy.

- Sith zabrania wychodzić na zewnątrz, można opuścić Hometree tylko za jego zgodą - Taronyu wytłumaczył, wcześniej zaszedł Karola i Jakea od tyłu

- jutro rano ruszamy do akcji. Karol poszedł do obozu za nim podążyli Jake i Taronyu.

Ognisko już się paliło, Paral piekła na jednym patyku pięć sporych kawałków mięsa, wszyscy siedzieli na około ogniska, zaczęło się ściemniać. Po niedługim czasie mięso było gotowe, wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie,

- Parali, Neytiri jak ziejcie pójdziecie spać - Karol zaśmiał się

- czemu niby miałabym iść spać - Paral była zaskoczona

- czy nie byłyście zmęczone podczas podróży - Karol znów się zaśmiał

Paral i Neytiri szybko zjadły kolację i poszły spać, natomiast trzej panowie nadal siedzieli przy ognisku.

- … i wtedy chłop odchodzi do baby, 'jak się nazywasz. ' Joanna. ' a jo Michał ty też ze śląska - Karol opowiadał już któryś z kolei kawał, Jake odpowiadał wybuchami śmiechu, Taronyu z trudnością próbował je zrozumieć.

- Taronyu dlaczego, Niechciałem tu spędzać nocy - Jake już się uspokoił, Taronyu zrobił się poważny, zesztywniał

- podobno to miejsce jest nawiedzone

- przez kogo - Karol spytał z ciekawością

- do długa opowieść - Taronyu stwierdził, tyła to tylko wymówka, nie chciał opowiadać tej strasznej legendy

- mamy czas - Karol zaśmiał się

- To było jeszcze za czasów pierwszego Olo'eyktana, jego żona, pierwsza Thasik, pewnego razu wybrała się do lasu w celu nazbierania owoców, napotkała Palulukana, zaatakował ją, zaczęła uciekać, bestia zagoniła ją w ten róg, wolała skoczyć niż zostać pożarta, skoku nie przeżyła, jej ciało znaleźli dopiero wieczorem, Olo'eyktan bardzo rozpaczał, urządził jej huczny pogrzeb. Niewiadomo czemu jej dysza nie zaznała spokoju, nie poszła do Eywy.

Od tego czasu każdy kto zapuścił się nocą w te okolice nigdy nie wrócił, jego ciał też nikt nie mógł znaleźć

- to jakieś bzdury, każdy wie że wszyscy idą do Eywy, a duchy nie istnieją

- nie bądź taki pewien - Karol przerwał dla Jakea - gdy byłem we Francji w styczniu 1945r. walczyliśmy z duchami, walczyliśmy bezskutecznie.

- jak to - Jake zdziwiło to że Karol wierzy w zmory

- to było pod Amberg, mój oddział obronił pozycję na wzgórzu, po kilku nieudanych atakach, Niemcy też się okopali, przerodziło się to w niewielką wojnę pozycyjną. Niebyło nocy żebyśmy nie znaleźli jednego z nas zmasakrowanego, często bez głowy, co noc zmory szły od strony Niemiec i tuż przed okopami znikały.

- może to Niemcy atakowali, a ofiary były zabijane przez jakiegoś komandosa - Jake przerwał i zasugerował dla Karol, jego zdanie o całym wydarzeniu.

- niemożliwe, komandos nie doszedł by na nasze tyły, pełno było snajperów, teren przed okopani był zaminowany, nic by się nie przecisnęło, zmory biegły, miny nie wybuchały, strzelaliśmy, ktoś puścił race, gdy zrobiło się jasno nikogo nie było, nawet ciał, było za to pełno świeżej krwi, było jej tak wiele że na polu minowym śnieg był zabarwiony na czerwono, niebyło ani jednej białej plamy. Taka sytuacja zdarzała się kilka razy. Dwa tygodnie potem znaleźliśmy ślepego starca, zabraliśmy go do oficera. Mężczyzna powiedział ze kiedyś była tu mała wioska, jeszcze przed pierwsza wojną światową, podczas wojny Francusko - Pruskiej, Niemcy wymordowali ludność a wioskę zniszczyli tak że nawet nie było zgliszczy. Powiedział też że zamordowani ludzie będą mordować obcokrajowców, w ten sposób chcą bronić żyjących Francuzów. Kilka dni potem front ruszył, przez 27 dni postoju na wzgórzu zmory zabiła 27 ludzi po jednym każdego dnia.

- co był potem - Taronyu zdawał się być przestraszony i czujny

- potem poszyłem razem z reszta wojska, walczyłem do maja 1945r. zdobywałem zagłębie Ruhry. Nigdy potem nie wracałem do tamtego przeklętego miejsca.

- widać nie tylko walczyłeś na wojnie z ludźmi - Jake ziewną - gdzie służyłeś

- na początku wojny w oddziałach obrony pogranicza pod Wizną, potem byłem w angli i przygotowywałem się z amerykanami do desantu na plaże Omaha. 6 czerwca 1944r wylądowałem w Normandii

- te legendarne plaże w Normandii, naprawdę lądowałeś na jednej z trzech „krwawych plaż" - Jake ożywił się, właśnie rozmawiał z weteranem największej operacji desantowej w historii

- na samej plaży Omaha zginęło prawie 3 tysiące żołnierzy, załuję ze wziołem udział w tej operacji.

- niby czemu maiłbyś żałować - Taronyu siedział i słuchał rozmowy weteranów, niemiał zielonego pojęcia o czym rozmawiają.

- byłem w pierwszej fali na brzeg, z oddziały tylko ja przeżyłem, nawet do teraz zdarza się ze mam koszmary, jednak ostatnio ustąpiły - Karol ziewną – panowie pora spać, jutro na pewno będzie ciężki dzień.

Chłopcy zagasili ognisko, poszli spać, Karol położył się obok Paral wyją z plecaka swoję słuchawki, założył na uszy i puścił muzykę, jego noga zaczęła latać w rytm muzyki metalowej, wyglądało to jakby sama noga dostała napadu padaczki.


	7. Gloria victis

Karol wstał jako pierwszy, postanowił że dzisiaj założy swój mundur, być może ostatni raz. Wyją mundur z plecaka, założył go, miał też czarne skórzane buty które starannie wypolerował. Karol był już kompletnie ubrany, podniósł z ziemi mały kawałek drewna i zaczął go obrabiać za pomocą noża. Paral przebudziła się, usiadł i przetarła oczy

- czemu to założyłeś - zdziwiła się na widok Karola w stroju ludzi z nieba

- jak ginąć to tylko na galowo - Karol zaśmiał się, kończył już strugać kawałek drewna

- o czym ty mówisz Ma Karol?

- o tym że walka z Sithami nie będzie łatwa - Karol spoważniał - mam coś dla ciebie - Karol dał dla Paral kawałek drewna w kształcie dziwnego zwierzęcia

- co to - Paral wzięła prezent do ręki

- gołąb, symbol pokoju na ziemi - Karol spojrzał na resztę ekipy, Jake zaczynał się wiercić

- po co mi to dajesz - Paral ciągle patrzyła na gołębia

- prezentu nie można dać? - Karol zaśmiał się - a teraz szybko upieczmy śniadanie zanim się reszta obudzi.

Karol pokroił ostatni zapas mięsa i nadział go na kijka, Paral w tym czasie rozpaliła ognisko

- kiedy coś znowu ugotujesz - Paral powiesiła już wcześniej przygotowane mięso

- postaram się dzisiaj wieczorem - Karol zaśmiał się - o jak czuje się nasz Rycerz Jedi - Karol zauważył obudzonego Jakea

- dobrze, a jak miałbym się czuć - Jake burkną

- nie wiem jak miałbyś się czuć, obudź resztę nie możemy na nich czekać - Karol miał dobry humor, każde zdanie wypowiadał z uśmiechem na ustach. Jake zaczął budzić Neytiri i Taronyua.

- wstawać ludzie czas na śniadanie - Jake szturchał śpiochów

- co się dzieje - Neytiri powiedziała będąc półprzytomną. Taronyu od razu wstał i zaczął jeść śniadanie.

- chodź, już śniadanie jest gotowe - Jake pociągną Neytiri za rękę, ta usiadł przy ognisku i zaczęła jeść - Karol dlaczemu jesteś w mundurze - Jake dopiero teraz zobaczył ubranego Karola

- przygotuj się dziś walczymy - skończył jeść, podszedł do Nazgula, i zawiesił na nim plecak. Reszta w tym czasie skończyła wsuwać śniadanie.

- Paral i Neytiri zostają w obozie, Taronyun pójdzie z nami - Karol powiedział poważnym głosem - niech żadna z was nawet nie pomyśli żeby nam pomagać, mogłybyście popsuć całą operacje!

- niby czemu miała bym tu siedzieć - Parla spytała podwyższonym głosem

- nie pytaj, postanowione, chodź Jake - Karol skierował się na zachód, Jake się pożegnał, Taronyu zrobił to samo.

Trzej mężczyzn zmierzało do ku wiosce klanu U'imi huyuticaya, siedziby Sithów. Weszli do wioski, wszyscy na'vi zaciekawili się gośćmi, zbliżyli się

- gdzie jest wasz Olo'eyktan - Karol krzykną

- ja nim jestem - do Karol podszedł stary mężczyzna, jego twarz była pomarszczona, włosy miał siwe, usta były nieduże, po twarzy można było sądzić że w życiu przeszedł wiele, osobnik był lekko garbaty, na jego ciele znajdowało się kilka dużych blizn - a ty kim jesteś - starzec powiedział piskliwym głosem

- jestem przyjacielem, przyprowadził nas Taronyun, mówił że macie kłopoty

- co Taronyun? - starzec przerwał - myślałem że nigdy cię już nie zobaczę - starzec był uradowany

- nie czas teraz na powitania, wyprowadź stąd swój klan, my się zajmiemy Sithami - Karol mówiąc to złapał mężczyznę za rękę, Olo'eyktan natychmiast wypełnił polecenie, w ciągu 5 minut w Hometree na parterze nie było nikogo oprócz Jakea i Karola

- Jake! Ad victoria ex Eywa - Karol powiedział oddalając się od Jakea, obaj poszli w różne strony, Jake poszedł w głąb drzewa a Karol na górę.

- kogo my tu mamy - Jake usłyszał głos - czyż to nie szósty Toruk Makto

- pokarz się - Jake krzykną, obracał się we wszystkie strony, ukazała mu się postać mająca czarną szatę, i przypięty miecz do niej - Tsawke jak mniemam - Jake wyciągną swój niebieski miecz świetlny, jego przeciwnik zrobił to samo, jego miecz był czerwony.

- na co czekasz, atakuj - Tsawke zaśmiał się

- zaraz nie będzie ci do śmiechu - Jake zaatakował przeciwnika, ich umiejętności władania mieczem były zbliżone.

Tymczasem Karol wszedł na najwyższe piętro Hometree, wszedł do małej komory, na ścianach wisiały łuki, kilka broni podobnych do mieczy i dwa dziwne topory, na środku przy ognisku siedział mężczyzna w czarnym „szlafroku" i z kapturem na głowie.

- kim jesteś - Sith spytał, jego twarz była ciągle zwrócona w stronę ogniska.

- tym który cię zabije - Karol zbliżył się - Dark Maktoyu zgadłem?

- pewnie jakiś Jedi ze swoimi marnymi umiejętnościami, odejdź stąd to może cię nie zabije - Sith wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Karola

- możesz pomarzyć - Karol uśmiechną się

- głupcze wybrałeś śmierć - mężczyzna wyciągną rękę i poraził Karola piorunami mocy wychodzącymi z ręki, Karol odleciał zderzył się ze ścianą, opadł na ziemie - zaraz cię zgniotę jak robaka - Sith zaczął się głośno śmiać

- możesz spróbować - Karol podniósł się z ziemi i cisną przeciwnikiem w ścianę za pomocą samej mocy - kończy się teraz twoja władza i nie za krótko trwała - Karol krzykną, Sith odbił się, chciał „wyfrunąć" przez drzwi - czemu uciekasz jeśli jesteś taki potężny - Karol zagrodził jedyne wyjście, sięgną po miecz świetlny i go włączył, Dark Maktoyu zrobił to samo, oboje zaczęli atakować, oboje po mistrzowsku władali mieczami świetlnymi, podczas walki oboje przeprowadzali serie ataków i wykonywali salta w celu uniknięcia ciosu.

Paral i Neytiri widziały dużą grupę Na'vi zmierzającą w ich kierunku

- będziemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć a oni tam będą wałczyć - Paral wyciągnęła swój łuk,

- oczywiście że nie - Neytiri również chwyciła za swój łuk, obie z uśmiechem na twarzy pobiegły w stronę Hometree

- ja poszukam Karola a ty Jakea - Paral powiedział to wbiegając do wnętrza drzewa

- niech Eywa nas prowadzi - obie poszły w różnych kierunkach

W tym czasie Karol prowadził wyrównany pojedynek z Dark Maktoyuem

- na Jedi świetnie opanowałeś władanie bronią i mocą - Dark Maktoyu był wełen podziwu, rzadko który Jedi posiadał takie zdolności

- to dopiero początek - Karol wykorzystując nie uwagę Sitha odparł jego atak i szybkim ruchem obciął ogon i warkocz, wywołało to wybuch szału i lawinę ciosów wywołaną przez Maktoyua, Sith zdołał trafić Karol w lewą rękę, dłoń straciła serdecznego palca, jednak Karol nie zwracał uwagi na brak jednego z „organów", szybko wyprzedził atak przeciwnika i przeciął mu miecz świetlny, Dark Maktoyu reagując natychmiastowo wypuścił błyskawicę z obu rąk, dla Karola miecz wyślizgną się z rąk i gdzieś poleciał, Karol też skorzystał z umiejętności tworzenia błyskawic, oboje walczyli w ciemnym niebieskim świetle wywołanym przez ścieranie się błyskawic, kiedy ich ręce niemal się dotknęły nastąpił wybuch, obje uderzyli w naprzeciwległe ściany.

Jake ciągle walczył z Tsawke, ich twarze były blisko siebie a miecze ciągle się stykały w jednym miejscu, zaczęło się siłowanie, Jake który zaczął przeważać został odepchnięty mocą, jego miecz odleciał pod ścianę a on sam wisiał 30 metrów nad ziemią trzymając się za małą gałąź, miał wielkie szczęście miecz wroga nie dosięgał jego. Nagle przy wejściu pojawiła się Neytiri, wypuściła strzałę w kierunku Tsawke. Tsawke ujrzał wystające ostrze z jego podbrzusza, z jego ust popłynęła krew, po kilku sekundach runą na bok.

- Ma Jake nic ci nie jest - Neytiri rozpaczał, wiedziała że gdyby nie przyszła Jake zginą by

- nic mi nie jest lepiej pomóżmy Karolowi! - Jake wziął miecz wraz z Neytiri pobiegł na wyższe piętra

Walczący używali teraz broni ze ścian, Dark Maktoyu posiadał miecz a Karol dwa toporki, Karol walcząc przewrócił się, Sith już miał zadać cios kiedy Paral wypuściła strzałę, Maktoyu odbił ją mieczem, skierował się w stronę Paral, Każdą kolejną strzałę odbijał lub łapał ręką, podniósł miecz ponad głowę i zadał potężne uderzanie, Karol w ostatniej chwili zablokował uderzenie

- won mi stąd - powiedział z trudem, był już zmęczony walką, Paral natychmiast odeszła, znalazła miecz Karol który był przy ścianie.

Karol znowu upadł Sith podniósł miecz do góry

- łap! - Paral rzuciła miecz Karolowi, złapał go i włączył! Przeciął ostrze metalowego miecza, obciął przy tym rękę dla Dark Maktoyua, przypalił więzadło kolanowe, Sith uklęknął nie mógł wstać, był bezbronny, jednym szybkim cięciem Karol ściął głowę wrogowi poczym schował miecz i położył się, Paral uklękła przy nim. Jake z Neytiri właśnie przybiegli

- czy coś mu jest - Jake natychmiast spytał

- nic mi nie jest - Karol wydukał - czy… czy uczeń nie żyje - Karol głęboko oddychał, brakowało mu tchu.

- Neytiri przeszyła go strzałą - Jake odpowiedział natychmiast

- sprawdziłeś czy żył, a jeśli tak to go dobiłeś - Karol zaczął się uspokajać, jego oddech stabilizować

- nie - Jake niechętnie się przyznał

- biegiem sprawdzić jego zgon, jak żyje dobić - Karol krzykną – Paral, klan U'imi huyuticaya może wrócić, idź powiedz im to - Paral pobiegł na zewnątrz

- niema go, niema ciał - krzykną przerażony i zdyszany Jake

- a więc Sith żyje - Karol zesmutniał

- i co teraz - Jake spytał, wiedział że to była jego wina

- teraz nie wytropimy go, jednak się ujawni, za to uchybienie nie będzie dane nam zapłacić, zapłacą za to nasze dzieci i dzieci naszych dzieci - Karol stwierdził

- uwolniłeś nas od zła, jak możemy ci się odwdzięczyć - wszyscy usłyszeli piskliwy głos był to lider klanu U'imi huyuticaya a wraz z nim Paral

- potrzebujemy noclegu - Karol zaśmiał się

- możecie zostać tu ile tylko chcecie - starzec oznajmił - dzisiaj będzie wielka uczta na waszą cześć.

- wyślij też wojowników do klanów które były okupywane przez Sithów, niech ich wodzowie się zjawią jutro tutaj - Karol miał pewien plan na zabezpieczenie się przeciwko powrotom Sithów

- już się tym zajmę - starzec ukłonił się i poszedł na dół

- co teraz zrobisz Karol - Paral spytała

- teraz się przebiorę - Karol zaśmiał się - a potem będę bawił się, a ty będziesz mi towarzyszyć - Na twarzy Paral pojawił się wielki uśmiech.

Karol razem z innymi poszedł po swój plecak, wychodząc napotkali tłumy na'vi dziękujące im.

- poczekajcie tu, idę się przebrać - Karol zarzucił plecak na plecy i pomaszerował w krzaki

- kiedy wracamy do domu - Jake krzykną

- jutro może po jutrze, tylko tym razem ominiemy bagna - Karol zakładał przepaskę i schował mundur do plecaka

- co teraz zamierzasz robić? - Paral spytała Karola

- idę spać, jestem zmęczony - Karol zaśmiał się - Sith był najpotężniejszym przeciwnikiem z którym wałczyłem, a walczyłem z wieloma - Karol położył plecak i położył na mim głowie, nie było twardo, plecak był miękki dzięki złożonemu mundurowi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać żeby Karol zasną

- jak się nazywacie, jeszcze się sobie nie przedstawiliśmy - wszyscy usłyszeli głos Olo'eyktana - ja nazywam się Ik'tey

- widzimy cię Ik'tey, to jest Neytiri moja kobieta, ten śpiący wojownik to Karol to on pokonał mistrza, a to Paral jego kobieta, a ja jestem Jake Olo'eyktan klanu Omaticaya

- ten Jake, szósty Toruk Makto, ten który wypędził ludzi nieba - Ik'tey zdawał się być podniecony - pomoglibyśmy ci gdyby nie Sithowie

- wiem, przydała by się wtedy wasza pomoc jednak i tak wygraliśmy - Jake uśmiechną się

- jak Karol obudzi się to powiedźcie mu że Olo'eyktani klanów będą jutro rano - Ik'tey odszedł

- może coś zjemy - Paral zapytała retorycznie, każdy był głodny

- na co czekamy rozpalać ognisko, Neytiri idź do kobiet z klanu U'imi huyuticaya i poproś o trochę mięsa - Jake pokierował grupą - ciekawe kiedy Karol wstanie, pewnie jest strasznie zmęczony.

Karol spał przeszło pięć godzin, Jake, Paral i Neytiri przez ten czas byli zajęci rozmowami z ludźmi klanu U'imi huyuticaya. Rozmawiali na różne tematy: o bitwie z RDA, o ziemi, i o walce mieczami świetlnymi, opowiadali sobie również kawały.

- … i wtedy, zacząłem strzelać do przeciwnika… - Jake opowiadał o swoich pierwszych operacjach wojskowych na ziemi. Paral zauważyła że Karol się wierci, nie odrywała od niego wzroku, Karol zerwał się i z krzykiem wyją swój nóż, jego oddech był szybki, rozejrzał się i schował nóż. Grupa siedzących na'vi przyglądała się mu, patrzyli na niego jak na szaleńca, Karol wstał i odszedł w głąb lasu, Paral wstała i udała się za nim

- dokąd to - Jake krzykną

- zobaczę co z nim - Paral odkrzyknęła, poczym znikła w lesie, Na'vi wrócili do rozmowy

Karol stał obok jednego z drzew z ogromnymi fioletowymi owocami o kształtach i wielkości kiwi

- co ci jest - Paral położyła ręce na plecach Karola

- koszmary, prawie co noc mnie prześladują, tylko tu na Pandorze przez jakiś czas ich nie miałem - Karol usiadł obok skały i oparł się o nią, Paral usiadła obok niego z lewej strony

-co ci się stało w rękę - dopiero teraz Paral zauważyła zawiniętą w jakąś szmatę lewą dłoń Karola

- Sith obciął mi palca, w końcu będę miał chodź na jednej kończynie cztery palce, tak jak prawdziwy na'vi - Karol zaśmiał się, zawsze miał dziwne poczucie humoru, potrafił śmiać się z siebie jak i z beznadziejnych sytuacji.

- chodź wracamy, może coś zjemy, musimy nieć siły na zabawę wieczorem - Paral pociągnęła Karola za prawą dłoń i biegiem wrócili do obozu

- część wszystkim, chodźmy do wioski - Karol staną przed ogniskiem.

- czemu nie - Jake wstał i razem z Neytiri, Paral i Karolem poszli do Hometree.

W środku, wszyscy przygotowywali się do wieczornej imprezy, kilku mężczyzn mieszało jakiś płyn koloru wiśniowego w „glinianej" misce

- co to - Karol razem z Jakiem podszedł do wazy, Paral i Neytiri dołączyły się do kilku kobiet pierzących mięso.

- alkohol - jeden z wojowników odpowiedział - trzeba go podgrzać żeby nie był tak mocny

- czemu chcecie żeby wam procenty uciekały?, można spróbować? - Karol wziął małą miseczkę i po zgodzie wojowników nalał płynu do miseczki - na zdrowie! - krzykną i za jednym zamachem wypił cała zawartość miseczki

- w jaki sposób! - wojownik krzykną – przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy podgrzewać napój, bez gotowania jeden łyk położył by najtęższego chłopa, jak to zrobiłeś

- lata praktyki - Karol uśmiechną się, i wraz z Jakiem odszedł

Grupa zwiedzała Hometree przez 2 godziny, zrobiło się już ciemno, Ik'tey wszedł na małe wzniesienie:

- czas zacząć ucztę, ucztujemy dzisiaj tylko i wyłącznie dzięki ludziom z klanu Omaticaya, to oni zabili wrogów, podziękujmy im - Ik'tey lekko pokłonił się czwórce, przybyszów, reszta klanu też tak postąpiła - czas na zabawę! - Ik'tey krzykną, klan U'imi huyuticaya rozszedł się do ognisk i zaczął ucztować, czworo Omaticaya siedziało przy Olo'eyktanie klanu. Wszyscy jedli owoce i mięso, popijając teraz już lekko oszałamiającym płynem o smaku zbliżonym do wina

- chodź zatańczymy - Paral pociągnęła Karola na środek sali, tańczyła tam spora gruba lekko pijanych na'vi

- nie umiem tańczyć jak na'vi - Karol powiedział zakłopotany, umiał tylko tańczyć uroczyste tańce, nigdy nie tańczył na luźnych imprezach.

- nie martw się, nauczę się - Paral zachichotała, Karol przewrócił oczyma, niemiał nic do gadania. Szybko przypomniał sobie wszystkie ruchy jakie widział w ostatniej już dwudziestej drugiej edycji tańca z gwiazdami, bez zastanowienia się przekładał wszystkie przypomniane ruchy na swoje ciało, robił śmieszne figury, obroty a nawet udało mu się zrobić moonwalka co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u Paral

- idę po akordeon, lepiej gram niż tańczę - Karol stwierdził i pobiegł po akordeon

Neytiri i Jake ciągle siedzieli przy stole, patrzyli na tańczących na'vi, oglądali również bitwę alkoholową, cała impreza przypominała ziemskie wesele, różniła się tylko muzyką, tylko zamiast disco polo słychać było rytmy wybijane przez wojowników na bębnach.

- Ma, Jake chodźmy zatańczyć, nie będziemy chyba tak siedzieć? - Neytiri krzyknęła

Jake złapał swoja partnerkę i szybkim krokiem poszli tańczyć, dla Jakea taniec szedł o wile lepiej, tańczyć nauczyła go Neytiri, chodził też do klubów na ziemi jeszcze zanim wstąpił do wojska.

Karol przyszedł z akordeonem, podszedł do bębnów i poprosił wojowników o chwilę ciszy, wojownicy posłuchali się i przestali grać, wszyscy Na'vi patrzyli na Karola i jego instrument. Karol szybko zaczął grać na akordeonie, szybkie melodie, przypominające disco polo bez słów, wszyscy wrócili do poprzednich zajęć. Karol grał dopóki jego palce nie zesztywniały, brak palca serdecznego na lewej dłoni wcale mu nie pomagał.

- zacznijcie grać - Karol powiedział do wojowników siedzących przy bębnach - ja już nie dam rady - mężczyźni natychmiast zacieli wybijać rytm.

- chodź przejdziemy się - Paral podeszła do Karola

- czemu nie? - Karol złapał Paral za rękę, chwycił za jedną z misek z alkoholem i poszedł. Oboje szli przed siebie, przez świecący las, doszli do małej polany z małym oczkiem wodnym na środku.

- wykąpiemy się? - Paral uśmiechnęła się, wiedziała że Karol uwielbia pływać

- czemu nie - Karol szybko odpowiedział i wbiegł do wody, Parla jak zwykle zaśmiał się, weszła powoli do wody, mimo że woda niebyła ciepła nic nie powiedziała.

- popłyniemy na drugi brzeg? - Karol zaśmiał się i zaczął płynąć, Paral zrobiła to samo co on.

Oboje powoli dopłynęli do brzegu, wyszli na ziemię i się położyli.

- przez ciebie chyba polubiłam pływać - Paral uśmiechnęła się, Karol na te słowa parskną śmiechem - widziałem jak walczyłeś z Sithem, jesteś potężny Ma Karol - Paral spoważniała

- nie powinnaś była wtedy przychodzić, mogłaś zginąć

- a ty nie mogłeś zginąć, po za tym byłeś bardzo dzielny, nie bałeś się zginąć - Paral przysunęła się tak blisko Karola że ich uda się dotknęły

- śmierci nie trzeba się bać, śmierć to dopiero początek - Karol cynicznie się uśmiechną

- znasz doskonale język na'vi nie wspominając już o angielskim, ile się uczyłeś - Paral ciągle pytała

- opanowanie waszego języka zajęło mi 14 dni, znam też jeszcze jeden język, mój ojczysty - Karol zaczął spoglądać na oczko wodne, porośnięte dno emitowało lekkie niebiesko-żółte światło, przez co woda zdawała się sama świecić

- powiedz coś w tym języku - Paral chciała usłyszeć nieznany jej język

- Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz, to takie imię - Karol powiedział śmiejąc się, przypomniała mu się stara dobra polska komedia, wiedział że Paral nie ma szans wypowiedzieć tego od razu

- Grzeje…, Gsze… - Paral zaczęła próbować wymówić słowo, robiła przy tym niezwykłe miny

- Grzegorz - Karol powiedział szybko, jeszcze chwila a turlał by się ze śmiechu

- Grzegsz, nie dam rady - powiedziała zrezygnowana Paral

- moi potomkowie powinni znać ten język, powinni pamiętać skąd pochodził ich przodek - powiedział Karol, ciągle się śmiejąc

- myślałeś o dzieciach Ma Karol? - Paral spytała zaskoczona

- tak, każdy mężczyzna powinien spłodzić potomka - Karol zaczął się uspokajać

- a o ilu potomkach myślałeś, ile chciałbyś ich mieć - Parla zaczęła przytulać się do Karola

- tyle ile Eywa da - Karol unikną jasnej odpowiedzi, Paral położyła dłoń na jego twarzy,

Jej usta powoli zmierzały ku ust Karola, jej świecące plamki na twarzy zaczęły mocniej świecić, ich usta po krótkim czasie spotkały się, pocałunek zaczął się pogłębiać, na chwile Paral oderwała usta, kiedy miała powrócić do pocałunku, Karol położył palca na jej ustach

- wracajmy, jutro muszę załatwić coś ważnego, a dzieckiem zajmiemy się niedługo - Karol uśmiechną się

- dobrze Ma Karol - po głosie Paral można było sądzić że jest nieco zawiedziona. Oboje udali się do wioski klanu U'imi huyuticaya, kiedy weszli, Paral poszła już do hamaku, Karol poszedł napić się wina, po drodze spotkał Neytiri i Jake, podszedł do nich

- … nigdy więcej nie pijesz, jesteś pijany - Neytiri krzyczała, Jake niedał rady stać więc leżał na ziemi

- ile wypił - Karol spytał zaciekawiony

- tylko cztery miski - Neytiri powiedziała zirytowana

- ma słabą głowę - Karol stwierdził, podszedł do Jakea i zarzucił go na plecy - gdzie go zanieść - Karol nie powstrzymywał się os śmiechu

- do hamaku - Neytiri udała się na górę Karol udał się za nią, odeskortował Jakea potem poszedł do Paral i zasną.


	8. Czternaście Klanów

- Karol wstawaj! - Taronyu szturchał Karola - Olo'eyktani już czekają

Karol usiadł, przetarł oczy, Paral jeszcze smacznie spała

- chodźmy po Jakea, on też musi uczestniczyć w spotkaniu - Karol wypełzną z hamaku, Taronyu, zaprowadził go do śpiącego Jakea

- Jake wstawaj musimy iść na zebranie - Karol szturchną nogą Jakea - słyszysz wstawaj - Karol krzykną, Jake przebudził się i usiadł

- moja głowa - Jake złapał się obiema rękoma za głowę

- masz słabą głowę, dobrze ci tak, nie powinieneś pic alkoholu - Karol powiedział podniesionym tonem głosu

- nie tak głośno - Jake jękną

- chodź na spotkanie bo zacznę krzyczeć - Karol zaczął wdrapywać się na wyższe piętra, Jake niechętnie wstał i poszedł za swoim mistrzem. Olo'eyktani czekali w pomieszczeniu które wcześniej zamieszkiwał Sith, w Sali wokół ogniska znajdowało się łącznie z Ik'teyem 14 mężczyzna ozdobionych w różne amulety i w różne barwy plemienne. Karol, usiadł między Olo'eyktanami a obok Karola nieobecny myślami Jake

- to oni pokonali Sithów - Ik'tey wskazał ręką na Jakea i Karola

- pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu was tu sprowadziłem - Karol zaczął - otóż jest taka mała sprawa, uczeń Sitha niestety uciekł, jest na razie nie groźny jednak, zapewniam was że będzie chciał odzyskać to co stracił ze swoim mistrzem. Nie wiem kiedy zamierza to zrobić i czy mu się to uda ale apelował bym do was abyście wspólnie razem ze mną walczyli z nim - Karol zaczął przemawiać

- czego od nas oczekujesz - dal Karola przerwał Olo'eyktan który miał na sobie czerwono-czarne wzory plemienne - nie damy sobie rady nawet z jednym Sithem

- nie mówię że będziecie walczyć z Sithami - Karol wytłumaczył - chodzi oto że jestem prawie pewien że uciekinier wyszkoli swojego syna lub inne dziecko na Sitha, może też zgromadzić armię, jednak to nie będzie takie proste jak wyszkolenie ucznia. W obliczu prawie pewnego przyszłego zagrożenia proponuję ugodę między klanami.

- na czym miała by ona polegać - zapytał Ik'tey

- proponuję aby na wezwanie jednego z klanów który ma kłopoty każde inne plemię zjawiło się z pomocą, polegającą na wysłaniu wojowników lub udzielenia schronienia, tym którzy zdołali uciec.

- niby czemu mielibyśmy pomagać innym klanom jeśli sami mamy kłopoty które ledwo rozwiązujemy - Krzykną jeden z Olo'eyktanów w zielono-żółte barwy plemienne, po tych słowach każdy z obecnych na sali zaczął coś mówić, wywołał to niezrozumiały jazgot

- cisza! - Karol krzykną i uderzył dłonią w ziemie, wstał i złamał pięć gałęzi średniej grubości - połam ją - Karol wyciągną badyla w stronę jednego z Olo'eyktanó, mężczyzna wziął patyka i go połamał - dobrze, teraz połam wszystkie naraz - Karol wyciągnął rękę z czterema pozostałymi gałęziami. Wojownik mimo wielu prób i technik nie złamałam wiązki gałęzi - każde plemię to jedna gałąź, łatwo ją złamać, jednak kiedy będziemy razem ciężko będzie nas pokonać - Karol wytłumaczył

- to jak panowie zgadzacie się na taką ugodę - odezwał się Jake który przed chwilą oprzytomniał

- nie wiem jak wy ale ten wojownik mnie przekonał, ja przyłączam się do niego - powiedział Ik'tey

- i ja - oznajmił Olo'eyktan w zielono-żółte barwy plemienne, po chwili wszyscy zgodzili się na zawarcie ugody

- w razie niebezpieczeństwa wysyłajcie posłańców do przyjaznych klanów - Karol wstał - a teraz do przysięgi

Paral już dawno wstała, siedziała przy jednym z wielu ognisk, towarzystwa dotrzymywała jej Neytiri

- …ciekawe gdzie są Karol i Jake - Neytiri kontynuowała długą już rozmowę

- Karol mówił mi coś o ważnej sprawie którą musi załatwić, Jake jest pewnie z nim - Paral oznajmiła

- Jake wczoraj był kompletnie pijany, pewnie Karol będzie się za niego wstydzić - Neytiri zaśmiała się

- może wytrzeźwiał?, wczoraj z Karolem poszłam na przechadzkę i dowiedziałem się że planuje dzieci - Paral promieniście się uśmiechnęła

- to cudownie, jak ja pytam Jakea to on ucieka lub nic nie odpowiada, może wiesz ile Karol chciał by mieć dzieci? - Neytiri miała na twarzy lekki uśmiech

- powierzał że „tyle ile Eywa da" zdaję sobie sprawę że unikną jasnej odpowiedzi a ja nie dowiedziałem się ile chce mieć dzieci ale potem nie chciałam go pytać

- kobieto na co czekasz - Neytiri krzyknęła - marsz zapytać się go o to

- zapytam go potem - Paral powiedziała po nosem - idą nasze zguby - Paral zobaczyła zachodzącego Karol z Jakiem i innymi mężczyznami

-niech Eywa ma was w opiece - Jake krzykną i pomachał do oddalających się przywódców klanów

- widzę cię, Paral, Neytiri, mam nadzieję ze nie byłyście złe że nie zastałyście nas jak się budziłyście - Karol podszedł do Paral i Neytiri, był w dobrym humorze

- oczywiście że nie byłyśmy złe - Neytiri natychmiastowo odpowiedziała - Paral chce cię spytać o coś bardzo ważnego - Neytiri mówiąc to głośno się śmiała, Paral szturchnęła, Neytiri tak że przerzuciła się na plecy, mimo to Neytiri ciągle się śmiał

- piłyście coś? Czy może po wczorajszym nie wytrzeźwiałyście - Karol podrapał się po głowie, obie damy pokręciły głowami - czegoś chciałaś Paral?

- nie niczego, absolutnie niczego - Paral ciągle się śmiałą

- w takim razie pakujemy się i wracamy do wioski Omaticaya

Karol poszedł po swój plecak, Paral i Neytiri spakowały trochę mięsa na zapas, Jake załatwił dwa pali

Przed wioską czworo niebieskich osobników wyruszało w drogę powrotną, żegnały ich tłumy.

- niech Eywa was prowadzi i oczywiście będzie z wami - Ik'tey krzykną Taronyu stał i machał, przestał żegnać przyjaciół dopiero kiedy zniknęli w lesie.

- mam nadzieję że nie będziemy wracać przez bagna - Karol zaśmiał się

- nie będziemy! Postanowiłem je obejść - Jake powiedział, i wyjechał przed grupę

- Paral kiedy zapytasz - Neytiri podjechała do Paral która siedziała na grzbiecie Nazgula

- nie teraz - Paral dała znak dla Neytiri żeby odjechała

- o co chcesz mnie spytać - Karol słyszał krótką wymianę zdań miedzy przyjaciółkami

- o nic Ma Karol - Paral cicho opowiedziała

- gdybyś nie miała zadanych pytań to Neytiri nie pytała by cię kiedy zapytasz, ale jeśli nie chcesz zadawać pytań to nie pytaj- Karol uśmiechną się, Paral odetchnęła, nie chciała żeby Karol drążył temat.

- ciekawe ile zajmie nam droga do domu - Neytiri krzyknęła

- oby jak najkrócej, bo wszędzie dobrze ale w domu najlepiej - Jake odpowiedział

Czterej podróżników przejeżdżało przez niewielką łąkę, natrafili na rannego Na'vi, był prawie nieprzytomny, na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy gdzie jest ani z tego co się wokół niego dzieje, to wywnioskować można było po braku jego reakcji na najeżony pysk Nazgula znajdujący się nad nim. Chłopak wyglądał na 16-17 letniego Na'vi, miał kwadratową twarz, jego oczy i usta były wielkie jak na Na'vi, włosy oprócz warkocza były krótko ścięte a broda daleko wysunięta. Na ciele miał kilka małych blizn pewnie w młodości spotkał jakieś zwierzę w lesie. Na'vi był cały obdrapany, a jego głowa leżała w niewielkiej plamie krwi.

- co robimy z nim - Paral zsiadła z Nazgula i oparła go o swoje nogi

-a co mielibyśmy innego z nim zrobić jak nie wziąć - Karol zszedł z Nazgula i podszedł do Paral - opatrz go Paral

- powinniśmy tu przenocować, nasz nowy współpodróżnik nie pocienień być ruszany - Jake oznajmił - Neytiri rozpal ognisko, Karol przygotuje mięso - Neytiri zaczęła zbierać gałązki, układać je na stos i w końcu pocierać je, Karol zaczął przyrządzać mięso na danie które nauczył się robić w wojsku, natomiast Paral opatrywała rannego, nieznajomy miał rozbitą głowę i był nieco poszorowany. Karol umieścił garnek nad ogniskiem i zaczął nucić jakąś piosenkę, Neytiri przysłuchiwała się jej, Jake patrzył na zachodzące słońce i na jasno różowego Polifema.

- powinien niedługo odzyskać siły - Paral usiadał obok Karola - ciekawe co mu się stało - dodała po chwili, ciągle wpatrywała się na leżącego Na'vi

- zapytasz go potem, nikt oprócz niego nie wie co mu się przytrafiło, na tej planecie wszystko jest możliwe - Karol powiedział zaglądając w garnek

- co robisz - Paral poczuła zapach miesa

- zobaczysz - Karol uśmiechną się.

- Ma Jake czemu tak patrzysz w niebo - Neytiri szturchnęła Jakea

- co… ? popatrzeć nie można? - Jake ockną się z transu

- danie gotowe! - Karol wyją cztery miski i nałożył trochę mięsa do każdej, zostawił też trochę w garnku na wypadek gdyby nieznajomy się ockną. Paral i Neytiri szybko wsuwały jedzenie, Jake z Karolem zjadali powoli

- nie wsuwajcie tak szybko bo się któraś zadławi - Karol uśmiechną się

- wolniej się nie da za pyszne to jest - Paral chrząknęła

- jak zjecie to pójdziecie spać, jutro może być ciężki dzień - Jake oznajmił głodomorkom, obie nie protestowały były trochę zmęczone.

- życzę ci dobrej nocy - Karol uśmiechną się do leżącej Paral

- a ty nie idziesz spać? - Paral spytała

- potem do ciebie dołączę, chwilkę jeszcze posiedzę z moim kompanem - Karol znowu się zaśmiał, Paral odwróciła się plecami do ogniska

- ciekawe czy jutro porozmawiamy z naszym nowym przyjacielem? - Jake zagadał do Karola

- nie wiem, pożyjemy zobaczymy - Karol spojrzał na Polifema - jutro skończę 245 lat - Karol przerwał dłuższa ciszę

- ile? Trzeba oblać twoje urodziny

- nie Jake ty nie pijesz, masz za słabą głowę

- trzeba się hartować - Jake się zaśmiał

- obalimy kilka misek gdy będziemy w domu, niema sensu pić podczas podróży i obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz o moich urodzinach

- dobrze trzymam cię za słowo i obiecuję że nie pisnę nawet słówka - Jake uśmiechną się - teraz chodźmy spać jutro czeka nas spory kawał drogi. Jake położył się i szybko zasną, Karol przytulił się do Paral i poszedł w ślady Jakea

Karol wstaje dosyć późno, wszyscy oprócz niego byli przy nieznanym Na'vi

- co jest - Karol wstał

- zaczyna się wiercić, może w końcu oprzytomnieje - Paral była ożywiona

- wody - nieznany Na'vi burkną Paral natychmiast dała mu pic

- jak się nazywasz? - Jake spytał

- Keyun

- co ci się stało

- nie pamiętam wiem że jakieś zwierze mnie uderzyło

- dajcie mu spokój - Karol zauważył że Keyun wymawia każde słowo z trudnością - pewnie jesteś głodny - Karol podał garnek z wczorajszą kolacją

- dziękuję - Keyun podziękował. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego - o co wam chodzi

- do jakiego klanu należysz - Paral zadała pytanie

- nie należę do żadnego klanu - Keyun spuścił głowę, po posiłku czuł się lepiej

- jak to nie należysz do żadnego klanu - Paral drążyła

- klan wypędził mnie bo uznał mnie za pechowego, i wy powinniście mnie zostawić, ściągnę na was jeszcze jakieś nieszczęście

- bzdury! - Karol krzykną - gdybyś miał pecha zabiło by cię to zwierze, my moglibyśmy nie udzielić ci pomocy albo byśmy nigdy tędy nigdy nie przejeżdżali - zdawało się że te słowa uspokoiły Keyuna

- dobra w drogę - Jake wskoczył na Pali, Neytiri zrobiła to samo, Paral weszła z plecakiem na Nazgula

- a ty na co czekasz? Keyun na Nazgula - Karol „zaprosił' Keyuna na swojego wierzchowca

- nie wejdę na niego, jeszcze mnie zje - Keyun marudził

- nie marudź, właź - Karol nawiązał więź z Palulukanem, Keyun niechętnie wszedł na Nazgula - w drogę! - Karol ruszył pieszo, nie chciał za bardzo obciążać swojego zwierzaka

- dokąd zmierzacie?

- do wioski klanu Omaticaya

- lepiej idźcie przez bagna, idąc tędy będziecie musieli przejść przez góry Nou, te góry mają zdradzieckie ścieżki, ścieżki te układają się w ogromny labirynt, pogłoski głoszą że te góry są nawiedzone przez ludzi którzy umarli błądząc tam - Keyun tłumaczył

- co Jake zmieniamy plany? - Karol krzykną do Jakea jadącego z przodu

- gdybyśmy zawrócili to jeden dzień drogi w plecy a trzeba jeszcze wrócić, a więc dwa dni w plecy - Jake odkrzykną

- lepiej żeby nie stracić więcej dni błądząc tam - Karol mrukną pod nosem

Pięciu jeźdźców zobaczyło niewielkie drzewo, i obok niego jakąś postać, była to kobieta, postanowili zajechać do niej

- widzę cię... no właśnie jak się nazywasz, ja nazywam się Jake? - Jake przywitał się z nieznajomą

- mam na imię Sanume, z jakiego klanu jesteście i dokąd zmierzacie - kobieta podeszła do Jakea

- jesteśmy z klanu Omaticaya i zmierzamy ku domowi, jeśli można się spytać to z jakiego klanu jesteś - Jake patrzył na kobietę stojącą przy jego Pali

- nie mam klanu, odeszłam z niego kiedy moi rodzice zginęli w bitwie przeciwko RDA - Sanume pochyliła głowę

- tak się składa że ja jestem szóstym Toruk Makto, chcemy przejść przez góry Nou, szukamy przewodnika słyszeliśmy że ścieżki są zdradzieckie, może znasz te góry i zechciała byś nas przeprowadzić - Jake spytał

- znam te góry doskonale, jednak nie chcę was przeprowadzać, nie będę miała z tego nic - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się

- nie pomożesz nawet dla Toruk Makto? - Jake próbował nakłonić Sanume do tego aby została przewodnikiem grupy

- jak przywołasz swojego Toruka to zgodzę się - Kobieta postawiła warunek, dla Jakea zrzedła mina

- chodź czas ruszać - Karol powiedział to widząc Jakea, wszyscy ruszyli i zaczęli się oddalać

- jeśli chcecie możecie się u mnie zatrzymać - Sanume krzyknęła do znikających za horyzontem pięciu podróżnych

- dziękujemy, nie potrzebujemy noclegu - Karol odkrzykną, grupa powędrowała w stronę gór

- nie wydała ci się dziwna? - Paral zapytała Karola

- kiedy człowiek jest pozbawiony towarzystwa dziwniej co nie Jake? - Karol uśmiechną się

- co? A tak, tak - Jake został wybity z transu, jego umysł rozważał tezy które były za i przeciw przechodzeniu przez góry Nou

- jak dojdziemy do jakiegoś lasu to zatrzymamy się tam, mam wrażenie że ktoś nas śledzi - Karol zaśmiał się

- kto ma niby nas śledzić? - Neytiri była zaskoczona podejrzeniami Karola

- pomyśl - Karol burkną pod nosem

- Sanume? - Neytiri zgadywała

- zgadłaś, nie wydaję mi się żeby usiedziała w miejscu - Karol znowu zaśmiał się - Paral ile zostało nam mięsa

- starczy na jakieś 2-3 dni - Paral zanurzyła się w plecaku i sprawdził zapasy jedzenia

- trochę za mało na przejście przez góry - Keyun powiedział bez przerw między słowami

- spokojnie upolujemy dzisiaj - krzykną Jake który prowadził grupę - o mój boże! - Jake zatrzymał się i spoglądał w górę, reszta grupy zrobiła to samo, wszyscy osłupieli, wiedzieli przed sobą ogromne skały których szczyty sięgały chmur, od przodu świeciły łyse, strome i szare skały, między dwoma ogromnymi skałami biegł mały wąwóz o szerokości około 15 metrów, przed skałami rozciągał się mały lasek.

- cholera, pierwszy raz widzę tak wysokie góry, a na ziemi wchodziłem na najwyższe szczyty - powiedział Karol, jego wzrok ciągle był skierowany na klify

- dobra chodźmy, rozbijmy obóz, niema sensu wchodzić do wąwozu, zaraz się ściemni a ja nie zamierzam chodzić nocą - Neytiri zażądała odpoczynku

- w drogę! - krzykną Jake, ciągle spoglądał na góry Nou, wszyscy ruszyli w stronę niewielkiego lasu

- tu będzie idealne miejsce na nocleg - Keyun zeskoczył z Nazgula

- spokojnie, rób wszystko powoli, i dokładnie - Karol pouczył chłopca

Grupa przeszła trochę dalej, rozbiła obóz niedaleko jednej ze skalnych ścian

- Paral rozpal ognisko, Karol ugotuj coś, Neytiri idź nazbieraj trochę gałęzi na zapas

- a ty Jake co będziesz robił - Karol zaśmiał się głupkowato

- ja pójdę zębacze wąwóz, chodź Keyun - Jake poszedł w stronę wejścia do głębszych partii gór.

Karol zaczął piec mięso, Neytiri już nazbierała trochę drewna, Paral siedziała oparta o głowę Karola. Karol jedną mieszał potrawę

- na pomoc! - wszyscy się zerwali, usłyszeli głoś kobiety

- gdzieś słyszałem już ten głos - Karol odszedł od ogniska - pilnujcie ogniska - krzykną i pobiegł w stronę z której dochodził głos, nie chciał żeby Paral lub Neytiri poszła razem z nim, nie musiał długo biec, niedaleko obozu spotkał Sanume, leżał i trzymała Wężownika tuż nad swoją szyją, zwierzę próbowało zatopić swoje kły w szyi kobiety, Karol rzucił swoim nożem w Wężownika, nóż wbił się przebijając płuco Wężownikowi, Karol wyją też swój miecz świetlny i rozwalił jeszcze cztery inne Wężowniki które były potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

- kogo my tu mamy - Karol przykucną przy Sanume i wyją swój nóż ze zwierzęcia, poczym wziął martwego Wężownika i poszedł do obozu

- co to było Karol - Paral wstała na widok Karola

- Wężowniki, nie uwierzysz kogo spotkałem - Karol uśmiechną się, z cienia wyszła Sanume, Paral i Neytiri wstały zaskoczone, w tej samej chwili Jake i Keyun wrócili z badania przejścia

- co ty tu robisz? - Jake nie ukrywał zdziwienia na widok Sunume

- widzisz Toruk Makto…

- dosyć tego mów mi Jake, to jest Karol, Naytiri, Paral i Keyun - Jake wskazał ręką po kolei każdego z towarzyszy

- a więc Jake, sami nie wyjdziecie z tych gór, zamierzam wam pomóc znudziło ni się siedzenie w jednym miejscu - Sanume tłumaczyła - czy mogę dołączyć się do was

- witaj na pokładzie - Jake usiadł obok ogniska Sunume zrobiła to samo

- zgłodniałam, macie coś do jedzenia

- mamy, będziesz jadła razem z Keyun w miskach pomnie i Jakeu, niestety inaczej nie da się, mamy tylko cztery miski - Karol nalał do każdej miski trochę jedzenia i podał dla Paral, Neytiri i Jakea, wszyscy zjedli danie bardzo szybko, Karol dał tez jedzenie dla nowych kompanów, sadząc po tym jak jedli musiało i bardzo smakować

- Karol jak nazywa się to danie - Paral otarła usta z resztek gęstego sosu pochodzącego z mięsa.

- to danie niema nazwy, kiedyś je wymyśliłem, posmakowało mi więc je często robie - Karol uśmiechną się

- gdzie się nauczyłeś tak gotować - Sunume otarła twarz po skończonym posiłku

- długo by opowiadać, powiem tylko tyle że nie pochodzę z tond - Karol pokazał dłoń dla Sunume i Keyuna

- ma pięć palców, jak to możliwe - Keyun był zaskoczony - już wiem, jesteście chodzącymi we śnie

- nie wszyscy są chodzącymi we śnie, Neytiri i Paral urodziły się tutaj, Jake jest stu procentowym chodzącym we śnie - Karol tłumaczył

- a ty? - Sunume była ciekawa pochodzenia Karola

- a ja przybyłem tu niedawno, a moja historia to inna bajka - Karol uśmiechną się - idźmy spać, jutro wyruszamy

- czemu tak wcześnie - Paral sprzeciwiła się pomysłowi Karola

- jutro obudzę was o piątej idźmy spać musimy mieć siły - Karol powiedział stanowczo, wszyscy posłuchali się go i natychmiast poszli spać.


	9. Zaginiona Dusza

Karol obudził się nim wstało słońce, rozpalił ognisko i przygotował śniadanie. Kiedy skończył gotować i jeść śniadanie, słońce zaczęło wschodzić, przez gęste gałęzie do obozu zaczęły przedzierać się jaskrawe promienie światła, słychać było ryki Ikranów które echem odbijały się do ścian górskiego przejścia, Nazgul stał niedaleko obozowiska, wesoło merdał ogonem, chyba coś jadł, pewnie nocą upolował sobie jakiegoś Yerika.

- dobra koniec tego dobrego, wstawać - Karol zaczął mówić głośno i szturchać każdego przechodząc obok nich. Wszyscy wstali prawie równocześnie, każdy coś jęczał pod nosem - śniadanie jest gotowe, kto rano wstaje ten coś dostaje - Karol każde słowo wypowiadał z uśmiechem

- która to godzina? - Jake burkną

- niedawno słońce wstało, jest piękny dzień, czeka nas przejście przez góry, im wcześniej wyjdziemy tym dłużej będziemy mogli chodzić w świetle słonecznym - Karol zaczął pakować plecak, reszta ekipy powoli zjadła posiłek - to co w drogę - Karol zarzucił plecak na Nazgula

- widzę że nie odpuścisz więc w drogę - Jake dzisiaj miał iść pieszo, oddał swojego Pali dla Sunume, Paral i Keyun wdrapali się na Nazgula, Neytiri weszła na swojego wierzchowca

- kierunek góry Nou - Karol krzykną i zaczął podążać w stronę wejścia na ścieżkę, jego ręka była położona na łbie Nazgula a warkocz podłączony do Tsaheyle Palulukana, Jake szedł obok Karola

- uważajcie na siebie, z góry mogą spadać kamienie a uderzenie w głowę może być bardzo nie przyjemne - Sunume ostrzegła grupę

- dobrze będziemy uważać - Jake oznajmił

Grupa szła przez wąski przesmyk, przez ponad dwie godziny, przez ten czas nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Ściany były coraz mniejsze, gdy wchodzili na ścieżkę to gdy spoglądało się do góry, czubek ściany chował się w chmurach, z kolejnymi kilometrami, ściany były coraz niższe, w miejscu gdzie teraz byłi, ściany miały wysokość około 25 metrów.

- poczekajcie - Karol zaczął grzebać w plecaku, wszyscy stanęli

- czego szukasz Ma Karol - Paral wychylała się ze grzbietu Nazgula, zaglądając przy tym do plecaka

- łap Jake - Karol rzucił jakieś szmaty

- co mam z nimi zrobić - Jake trzymał w reku kawałki materiału

- zawiąż w nie nogi bo je pokaleczysz, kamienia są coraz ostrzejsze - Karol wytłumaczył, ciągle grzebał w plecaku - mam! - Karol wyciągną swoje skórzane buty i założył je

- możemy już ruszać? Trzeba wyjść z tond jak najszybciej - Keyun marudził, w morzu kamieni, słonce nie było już takie przyjemne, nie było roślin które dawały by cień a rozgrzane kamieniste podłoże promieniowało ciepło od spodu, jednym słowem jak na patelni.

Po niedługim czasie Jake, Karol, Neytiri, Paral, Keyun i Sunume dotarli do rozwidlenia

- dobra którędy teraz - Karol zapytał

- w prawo, potem dwa razy w lewo a potem cały czas w prawo - Sunume odpowiedziała, jej głos był pełen pewności więc grupa nie przejęła się.

Wszyscy szli tak jak kazała im Sunume, na początku dwa razy w lewo, a porem cały czas w prawo, szli tak przez 4 godziny

- cholera zasypane, mówiłaś że znasz drogę - Karol zwrócił się do spokojnie do Sunume

- nie rozumiem, przejście musiało zasypać się - Sunume była zakłopotana

- jeśli to zasypało się to inne też, weszliśmy do labiryntu, i nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy - Jake powiedział podwyższonym głosem

- spokojnie Jake, zapas jedzenia starczy na pięć dni - Karol uspokoił Jakea - teraz niema czasu iść, słońce zaraz zajdzie, dzisiejszą noc prześpimy tutaj - słońce zachodziło za skałami szybciej niż w lesie czy na równinie.

- wszyscy zginiemy zabiją nas duchy błądzących ludzi - Keyun zaczął histeryzować

- jeśli nie przestaniesz rozumować w ten sposób to zginiesz i gwarantuję ci że duchy nie zdąża tego zrobić - Karol cynicznie uśmiechną się, Keyun wziął groźbę na poważnie, Karol wyrwał jakiś suchy krzak ze ściany - mamy drewno, Paral rozpal ognisko - Karol uśmiechną się

Sześciu niebieskich osobników siedziało przy ognisku i rozmawiało na różne tematy, Sunume i Keyun uważnie słuchali tego, co mówił Karoal i Jake, pierwszy raz słyszeli opowiadanie jak wygląda Ziemia, nad ogniskiem wisiało sześć kawałków mięsa.

- chciałabym zobaczyć tą planetę - Sunume powiedział po wysychaniu opowieści Karola i Jakea

- nie chciała byś - Karol zaśmiał się - mięso chyba jest już gotowe, co powiecie na kolację

- jestem za - Paral wzięła jeden kawałek mięsa jako pierwsza, potem każdy brał po kolei swoją porcję

- a co z duchami - Neytiri zapytała przeżuwając jedzenie

- jak to co? nic, po prostu idziemy spać - Karol zaśmiał się

- a co jeśli się zjawią i będą chcieli nasz skrzywdzić - Neytiri kontynuowała, reszta grupy słuchała, była ciekawa co odpowie Karol i próbowała przewidzieć jak potoczy się dyskusja

- nie dawno też miała odwiedzić nas Tsahik - Karol zaśmiał się - ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, przez pierwszą część nocy Jake będzie siedział i rozglądał się, potem go zmienię

- idźcie spać, jutro musimy poszukać wyjścia, musimy mieć dużo siły - Jake oparł się o ścianę, wszyscy oprucz Jakea odwrócili się plecami do ogniska i zasnęli.

Jake ciągle siedział przy ścienia, jedynym źródłem światła było ognisko, nie było żadnej rośliny na ścianie która mogła by dać choć trochę światła. Przez cały czas Jake nucił sobie starą piosenkę którą kiedyś się nauczył. Przez połowę nocy nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego. Po ciągnącej się dla Jakea czasie warty, Karol wstał

- widziałeś coś - Karol wyciągną się

- nic a nic, dobrze że wstałeś, jeszcze chwila a bym zasnął - Jake położył się obok ogniska

- Jake czy widzisz to samo co ja - Karol wyciągną rękę w stronę jedynego wyjścia z zawalonej ścieżki

Jake niechętnie odwrócił głowę, z dala było widać zbliżającą się czarną sylwetkę, Karol wziął do ręki jedyny palący się kawałek drewna, reszta suchej gałęzi została spodlona wcześniej. Karol rzucił ogień pod nogi przybysza, jednak niebyło ich widać, znikły, za to klatka piersiowa i głowa miały wyraźny czarny zarys

- macie czas do świtu żeby wyjść z tych gór inaczej zginiecie tak jak ja

- kim jesteś - Karol krzykną

- nie twoja sprawa - zmora się rozmyła w powietrzu

- Karol co teraz robimy - spytał przestraszony Jake

- jak to co Jake? , budzimy resztę i zwiewamy - Karol zaczął szturchać Paral, a Jake Neytiri

- co się dzieje - Paral spytała, była zaspana

- w drogę, duch nam kazał, obudź innych - Karol zaczął grzebać w plecaku, nagle zrobiło się jasno, Karol znalazł dwie race w plecaku - jedna starczała na 1h - mam tylko dwie race - Karol krzykną

- na wierzchowce i jazda - Jake krzykną, Keyun i Paral weszły na Nazgula, Sunume i Neytiri weszły na swoje Pali, Jake i Karol byli zmuszeni biec. Grupa wróciła do najbliższego rozwidlenia i skręciła w prawo. Wszyscy, szybko podążali przed siebie przez 45 min

- chyba wiem gdzie jesteśmy - Sunume krzyknęła - Karol rzuć swoją pochodnią wysoko do góry na prawa stronę - Karol cisną raca i zapalił kolejną którą trzymam w drugiej ręce. Raca upadła na półkę skalną, która znajdowała się około 10 metrów nad ziemią, światło oświetliło wrak „Skorpiona"

- wiem gdzie jesteśmy - Sunume krzyknęła - pamiętam tą dziwną kupę żelastwa, musimy iść naprzód

- więc w drogę - Jake powiedział i ruszył naprzód, wszyscy pobiegli jak najszybciej do przodu, dobiegli do ślepego zaułka, przejście blokowała jednolita skała która obsunęła się. Słońce zaczęło wstawać, wszyscy usłyszeli ogromny huk, grupa zawróciła. Jedyna droga odwrotu którą mogli uciec została zasypana.

- jesteśmy w dupie - Karol krzykną wściekły, oparł się rękoma o skały które zasypały drogę - Jake powinniśmy zobaczyć wrak helikoptera, może coś znajdziemy

- zgoda - Jake zaczął wdrapywać się na skałę za nim podążał Karol - zostańcie tu - Jake powiedział z góry. Po chwili byli już przy wraku, w szczątkach maszyny znajdowały się dwa szkielety ubrane w mundury RDA, Karol wyją jakiś plecak z maszyny, zaczął w nim grzebać, znalazł kilka granatów które wziął, Jake wymontował ogromny karabin z boku helikoptera, było mnóstwo amunicji do niego

- Karol co znaleźliście - Paral krzyknęła z góry

- dużo rzeczy, potem ci pokarze - Karol krzykną

- Karol spójrz - Jake przecierał małe wyrzutnie rakiet, prawie każdy slot był wypełniony ładunkiem, we wraku znaleźli też moździerz i amunicje do niego.

- mam pomysł - Karol się uśmiechną - pomóż mi to znieść

Jake i Karol ostrożnie znieśli cały sprzęt na dół i poszli w stronę jednolitej skały.

- co zamierzacie zrobić - Paral zapytała idąc za Karolem

- oddalcie się, zabierz Nazgula i innych na bezpieczną odległość, zaraz zobaczysz co zrobimy - Karol ciągle szedł, Paral szybko oddaliła się

- Karol co zamierzasz zrobić - Jake zatrzymał się przy skale

- rozwalić skałę

Karol i Jake ostrożnie wyjmowali rakiety z wyrzutni oraz rozmieszczać je w pęknięciach i wokół skały

- daj karabin i tak nie wystrzeli - Karol dostał broń, włożył ją do szczeliny przy ziemi, włożył pod niego rakietę i zasuną go głazem - jak podskoczy skała to może karabin utrzyma ją w powietrzu, ale w to wątpię

- mam nadzieję że skała popęka

- i ja mam - Karol poprawiał ładunki - Jake, rozłóż moździerz - Jake zabrał potrzebny mu sprzęt i rozłożył go 300 metrów dalej

- dobra uwaga, zaraz będą fajerwerki, jak się uda to będzie cud - Karol podbiegł do Jakea - 15, 37, 151 - Karol krzykną i położył się obok Jakea, Jake pokręcił jakąś gałką w urządzeniu

- gotowe - Jake wziął pocisk do rąk

- ognia - Karol zakrył głowę rękoma, Jake wsunął pocisk do rurki i skulił się, po chwili było słychać szum, a po kolejnych 4 sekundach potężny wybuch, słońce zaćmiło się od wyłomów skał i ziemi. Ekipa wstała i podeszła parę metrów do przodu, niebyło nic widać, szary dym po wybuchu unosił się w powietrzu.

- jest, udało się - Karol krzyknął z entuzjazmem, dym opadł, w dali było widać łąkę a za nią las, wszyscy wystartowali w stronę wyjścia, do przebiegnięcia mieli około 600 metrów. Na'vi wybiegli na zewnątrz i położyli się na trawie. To był już koniec, szczęśliwie wyszli z gór Nou.

- dzisiaj już niegdzie nie idziemy, rozbijemy się tutaj - Jake uśmiechną się. Wszyscy po niedługim czasie już spali byli zmęczeni po ostatniej przygodzie.

Karol wstał po zachodzie słońca, zastał wszystkich obudzonych, każdy oprócz niego siedział przy ognisku i wcinał pieczone mięso. Każdy był zakurzony w szarym pyle który osiadł na nich po wybuchu.

- w końcu wstałeś Ma Karol - Paral uśmiechnęła się do Karola, on odpowiedział uśmiechem na jej uśmiech, przeszedł obok niej, odtykając jej głowy ręką przez krótką chwilę

- dajcie coś zjeść - Karol usiadł między Jakem a Paral, Paral podała mu spory kawałek mięsa

- co teraz zamierzasz zrobić Sunume? jak chcesz możesz dołączyć do naszego klanu - Jake uśmiechną się

- nie wiem, na pewno nie wrócę do dawnego domu, mogę do was dołączyć - Sunume zamyśliła się

- a ty Keyun co zamierzasz zrobić - Karol przełkną mięso

- jeśli się zgodzicie to dołączę, do klanu Omaticaya

- a więc jesteś w klanie - Jake zaśmiał się

Paral wstała i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę lasu

- dokąd to - Karol odwrócił się w stronę Paral, ciągle jadł mięso

- jestem brudna, idę się wykąpać - Paral uśmiechnęła się, i poszła w stronę rzeki która miała znajdować się niedaleko obozu

- zaraz do ciebie dołączę - Karol krzykną i wrócił do jedzenia potrawy

- jutro jak się uda to wrócimy do wioski - Neytiri przytuliła Jakea

Karol zdjął swoje skórzane bury, schował je do plecaka, następnie otarł usta po posiłku i udał się w stronę lasu

- niedługo wracam - Karol krzykną i znikną w lesie

Karol szedł przez lekko świecący las, mijał rośliny które świeciły we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach, co chwile do lotu podrywała się jaszczurka która tworzyła efektowne jaskrawe koła w powietrzu. Karol zauważył rzekę jednak Paral niegdzie nie było, postanowił pójść wzdłuż brzegu, Karol przedarł się przez gęste krzaki nie wychodząc z nich zauważył Paral, stała po szyję w wodzie. Karol wyszedł z chaszczy, dopiero po dłuższej chwili Paral zauważyła Karol który przyglądał się jej.

- chodź tu - Paral zachichotała, zaczęła wychodzić na brzeg. Była całkiem naga, jej piękne ciało było oświetlane lekkim niebiesko zielonym światłem pochodzącym z dna rzeki, Karol osłupiał, wpatrywał się w nią, pierwszy praz widział osobę tak piękną, jego zdaniem była piękniejsza nawet od Pandory - Ma Karol, nie chcesz się kąpać - Paral pociągnęła Karola za rękę, Karol oprzytomniał, wziął partnerkę na ręce i wbiegł z nią do wody. Paral głośno zachichotała, echo poniosła jej śmiech aż do obozu, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Oboje wynurzyli się po chwili, na twarzy Paral widniał ogromny uśmiech.

- na czym to stanęliśmy? - Karol udawał zamyślonego - już wiem! - Karol krzykną i z zaskoczenia pocałował Paral. Ich pocałunek trwał przez dłuższą chwilę, Paral oderwała swoje usta

- muszę cię o coś zapytać, ile chcesz mieć dzieci - Paral spoważniała

- oto chciałaś mnie zapytać kiedy wyruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną - Karol uśmiechnął się - jeden chłopiec by starczył, dziewczynka też może być, a ile będziemy mieli to zależy już od Eywy

Paral uśmiechnęła się, oboje wyszli na brzeg, położyli się na mchu który jarzył się pod ciężarem ich ciał. Paral i Karol powrócili do pocałunku

- coś długo nie wracają, może coś się im stało - Sunume zaczęła się martwić

- chyba żartujesz, Karolowi miło by coś zagrażać, kawał z niego chłopa - Jake powiedział śmiejąc się, Neytiri była zdziwiona reakcją Jakea, Keyun słuchał ich patrząc w ognisko

- a jeśli Sunume ma rację, coś się im stało, czemu niby dla Karola miało by nic nie zagrażać - Neytiri była ciekawa odpowiedzi Jakea

- Karol jest Jedi, bardzo silnym Jedi, urodził się jako żołnierz, był twardy jak kamień, wojsko wyszlifowało go, co tu dużo mówić czterej jeźdźcy apokalipsy to przy nim małe piwo - Jake pewnie odpowiedział. Neytiri i Sunume nadal były zaniepokojone nieobecnością Paral i Karol

- Jake patrz - Keyun wstawał palcem na Nazgula, zwierzę pożerało zapasy mięsa

- cholera jasna - Jake krzykną i zerwał się w stronę Palulukana, próbował wyrwać choć trochę z paszczy zwierzęcia, jednak gwałtownie odskoczył kiedy Nazgul zawył

- nic ci nie jest - Neytiri krzyknęła przerażona, wszyscy podbiegli do Jakea

- nic mi się nie stało, ale chyba będziemy musieli rano coś upolować - Jake miał szybki oddech, jego serce waliło tak mocno jakby miło by wyskoczyć z piersi. Neytiri, Jake, Keyun i Sunume patrzyli na Nazgula który wesoło merdał ogonem i kończył wyżerać zapasy

- chodźmy spać, jutro może dojdziemy do wioski - Jake ziewną i podszedł do ogniska, czterech niebieskich osobników leżało plecami do ogniska, tylko Jake nie spał, jego poziom adrenaliny wciąż był wysoki. Jake zasną dopiero po dwóch godzinach leżenia, przez ten czas Paral i Karol nie wrócili do obozu.


	10. W domu najlepiej

Jake, Neytiri, Sunume i Keyun wstali wraz ze wschodem słońca, Jake ziewną i przeciągną się

- tu są nasze gołąbki, musieli wrócić kiedy spaliśmy - Jake spojrzał na Karola, leżała na mim Paral

- Ma Jake idę coś upolować - Neytiri wzięła swój łuk i ruszyła w stronę lasu

- poczekaj pójdę z tobą - Jake zerwał się, wziął swój łuk i razem z Neytiri poszli na polowanie - niech ktoś rozpali ognisko - Jake krzykną i znikną w krzakach razem ze swoja partnerką

Sunume i Keyun zaczęli zbierać gałęzie, kiedy nazbierali już ich wystarczająco dużo, Keyun zaczął pocierać kijki.

- ciekawe gdzie byli - Sunume spojrzała w stronę Karola i Paral

- nie nasza sprawa - Keyun pocierał kijki coraz szybciej, zaczął już lecieć dym

- ciekawe jak wygląda wioska Omaticaya - Sunume odwróciła głowę w stronę Keyuna który właśnie kończył rozpalać ognisko

- może dzisiaj uda się nam ją zobaczyć, może zdecydowałaś się zostać członkiem Omaticaya - Keyun spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem na Sunume

- w zasadzie czemu nie, byłam sporo sama, obcowanie z innymi dobrze mi zrobi - Sunume uśmiechnęła się

W tej samej chwili Karol przebudził się, Paral niemal równomiernie się obudziła

- widzę cię Paral - Karol powiedział zaspany

- widzę cię - Paral szeroko uśmiechnęła się

- wiesz jest taka sprawa, nie czuję nóg mogła byś zemnie zejść - Paral natychmiast sturlała się z Karola - dzięki od razu lepiej - Karol wstał i otrzepał się, Paral też wstała i położyła swoją rękę na plecach Karola

- o idą nasze dwa gołąbki - Sunume zaśmiała się, Karol i Paral na te słowa odpowiedzieli uśmiechem

- gdzie Jake i Neytiri - Karol rozejrzał się, kiedy nie znalazł przyjaciół zapytał

- poszli coś upolować, Nazgul zjadł wszystkie nasze zapasy

- coś takiego - Karol usiadł na kamieniu obok ogniska i schował twarz w swoich dłoniach

- co teraz zrobimy Ma Karol - Paral położyła głowę na reku Karola

- teraz poczekamy na Jakea i Neytiri, potem zjemy i w drogę - Karol zaśmiał się - a jak wrócimy to pokarzę ci jakąś komedię - Karol złapał Paral i razem z nią przewrócił się do tylu, Paral nie skomentowała zachowania Karola wydała z siebie tylko cichu pisk

Tym czasem gdzieś w lesie

- Jake, musze cię o coś zapytać, ile chciałbyś mieć dzieci, zawsze kiedy pytam cię oto to uciekasz lub nie odpowiadasz - Neytiri zagrodziła drogę dla Jakea

- nie wiem ile chce, nie myślałem o tym - Jake zaczął się powoli cofać

- dokąd to - Neytiri przycisnęła Jakea do drzewa - chyba czas o tym pomyśleć

- zawsze marzyłem o rodzinie, nie myśl sobie że nie chcę dzieci, poczekajmy jeszcze trochę z dziećmi - Jake unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Neytiri - postaramy się o dziecko po powrocie do domu, obiecuję

- trzymam cię za słowo Ma Jake - Neytiri wyciągnęła łuk i ustrzeliła jednego z Derików kręcących się niedaleko ich, po chwili podbiegła do niego i dobiła nożem, Jake zarzucił Yerika na plecy. Oboje wrócili jak najszybciej do obozu

- widzę cię Jake, Neytiri, co tak długo - Karol odwrócił się w stronę Jakea

- musieliśmy porozmawiać, Jake rzucił zdobycz na ziemię, Sunume odrazy zaczęła rozbierać mięso

- Karol zrobisz coś do jedzenia - Paral zapytała

- dobrze - Karol zaśmiał się - Jake jak wrócimy to zajrzymy do Norma, chcę obejrzeć z Paral jakiś dobry polski film

- dobrze pójdziemy jak tylko członkowie klanu nas puszczą - Jake zaśmiał się. Karol w tym czasie podsmażał w garnku kawałki mięsa, wokół ogniska unosił się delikatny zapach, wszyscy oprócz Karola dostał ślinotoku

- czemu tak się ślinicie - Karol głośno zaśmiał się

- to przez ten zapach - Sunume stwierdziła, reszta jej przytaknęła

- mięso powinno być gotowe - Karol wręczył towarzyszom podróży po jednym sporym i ciepłym kawałku lekko brązowego mięsa

- niebo w gębie - Keyun burkną pod nosem, pochłaniał mięso w zaskakująco szybkim tempie, Sunume nie była gorsza

- widać bardzo wam smakuję - Karol cieszył się że jego dania smakują każdemu kto tylko ich spróbował

- chyba będziemy ruszać - Jake rozejrzał się, wszyscy już skończyli jeść śniadanie. Karol zarzucił plecak na grzbiet Nazgula, Neytiri i Sunume weszli na swoje Pali, Keyun i Parla wdrapali się na grzbiet Palulukana.

- ku domowi - Paral zaśmiała się

Grupa ruszyła na wschód, ku wiosce Omaticaya, przez dłuższą chwilę szła lasem, po niedługim marszu ich oczom okazała się ogromna przepaść, dziura była niczym morze, drugiej krawędzie nie było widać a dno znikało gdzieś w otchłani, na ścianach nie było ani jednej rośliny, niczego co by było zielone, wszędzie było pełno żółto-czerwonego żwiru i piasku

- kto mógł to zrobić - Keyun wpatrywał się w przepaść

- na pewno nie na'vi - Sunume pewnie stwierdziła

- masz rację, zrobili to ludzie nieba, to jedna z dwóch kopalni które zostały zrobiona przez RDA

- może przejdziemy przez nią, gdzieś powinien tu być podjazd dla ciężarówek - Karol spoglądał na wprost siebie

- i tak zrobimy, wiem że podjazdy zawsze robiono od północy, a do Piekielnych Wrót dzieli nas 4 godziny wędrówki.

- na co czekamy - Neytiri ruszyła przed siebie, wszyscy poszli w jej ślady

Zejście było lekko pochyłe wąskie i kręte, wszyscy szli gęsiego, kolumnę zamykał Karol prowadzący Nazgula

- czemu ludzie nieba wykopali te jamy - Sunume zapytała

- żeby pozyskać bardzo cenną rzecz zwaną Unobtanium, surowiec ten jest bezcenny na ziemi, ale tu jest bezwartościowy i bezużyteczny - Jake tłumaczył, opowiadał też grupie jak przybył na Pandorę, jak poznał Neytiri i jak wygrał bitwę z RDA. Nie minęła chwila a sześciu osobników znalazło się na dole, u Paral, Neytiri, Sunume, Keyuna zainteresowanie wzbudziły stare maszyny górnicze. Sprzęt kiedyś niezastąpiony, teraz tkwił i rdzewiały od kilku miesięcy bez użytku.

- to jest koparka - Karol pokazywał rodowitym Na'vi osiągnięcia techniki ziemian

Ogrom urządzeń budził podziw u każdego, szczególnie u Paral, interesowała się ludźmi nieba. Ekipa stanęła przed ogromną ciężarówką, wydawała się być sprawna

- dobra zachodzić z Nazgula mam pomysł - Karol wsiadł na swojego wierzchowca i wskoczył na pakę wywrotki, Neytiri i Sunume wprowadziły swoje Pali po małej platformie, wszystkie zwierzęta były na pace. Sześciu Na'vi weszło do kabiny kierowcy, mimo że było ciasno nikt nie zarzekał

- jak obstawiacie, odpali? - Karol przekręcił klucz, kabina zaczęła się podskakiwać, silnik bez najmniejszego problemu odpalił

- teraz zamiast iść 3 godziny dojedziemy do Piekielnych Wrót w 30 minut - Jake uśmiechną się, Karol ruszył, silnik zaczął wyć

- niezła bestia zobaczymy na co ja stać - Karol maksymalnie przycisną pedał gazu, pojazd szybko ruszył do przodu, byli już przy drugim końcu kopalni, Karol powoli wjeżdżał po podjeździe, po 10 minutach był już na powierzchni, Karol ruszył starą nieco zarośnięta drogą prowadzącą do byłej bazy RDA

- Karol stój ogrodzenie przed nami - Jake krzykną, przed nimi stało stalowe ogrodzenie, musiało byś mocne skoro skutecznie broniło teren bazy

- ani mi się śni, zrobimy to po czołgowemu - przebicie się przez ogrodzenie dla maszyny było małym piwem - dobra jesteśmy na miejscu - Karol wysiadł z wozu, po nim wszyscy wyskoczyli jednocześnie.

- kiedy jeszcze raz będziemy jeździć tym urządzeniem -Paral była podniecona

- nie wiem, ale kiedyś na pewno to powtórzymy - Karol zaśmiał się - a teraz do budynku, Karol, Jake, Paral, Neytiri, Sunume, i Keyun weszli do małej sali, Sunume i Keyun uważnie oglądali pomieszczenie, pierwszy raz byli w domu ludzi nieba

- widzę was, co was do nas sprowadza - do sali wszedł Norm - na jego widok Sunume i Keyun wybuchli śmiechem - co was tak rozśmieszyło

- chyba twój wygląd - Jake uśmiechną się

- mam prośbę Norm, chciałbym obejrzeć film razem z Paral, istniała by taka możliwość…

- oczywiście że możesz, chodźcie - Norm wszedł do większej sali, wszyscy za nim podążyli, Norm wyciągną jakiś szklany ekran i podłączył do laptopa - co chcesz obejrzeć? - Norm nie odrywał wzroku od komputera

- wpisz „sami swoi" - Karol był nachylony nad Normem - film jest po polsku może masz jakiś uniwersalny program który podmieni języki z polskiego na na'vi

- chyba mam - Norm zaczął przeglądać katalogi - jest - uruchomił jakiś program i przepuścił film przez niego - gotowe!

- jeszcze jak byś mógł, i jeśli masz to przenieś popcorn - Karol poprosił Norma, Norm wstał i wrócił z wielką paczką popcornu, wchodząc zgasił światło, wszyscy usiedli przed ekranem. Neytiri, Sunume, Keyun i Paral uważnie wpatrywali się w szklany ekran na którym pojawił się obraz. Karol znał wszystkie kwestie aktorów, powtarzał je sobie po cichu zgodnie z filmem. Norm i Jake film nie koniecznie bawił, a czwórka rodowitych na'vi siedział i wpatrywała się w obraz z pokerowymi minami, co chwile sięgali po popcorn i go zajadali, musiał im bardzo smakować.

- zrobiło się późno, czas wracać - Jake przeciągną się po skończonej projekcji

- pewnie zdążymy jeszcze na imprezę - Karol zaśmiał się

- jak będę miał sprawnego avatara wpadnę do was - Norm odprowadzał swoich gości do drzwi, na podwórku zastali tylko Nazgula przy wyjściu, Pali nigdzie nie było musiały gdzieś uciec

- niech Eywa was prowadzi - Norm stał w drzwiach i machał do odchodzących gości

- chyba będziemy musieli pójść na piechotę - Keyun głośno myślał

- i tak zrobimy, wioska jest niedaleko - Karol oznajmił

Sześciu niebieskich podróżników razem z Palulukanem szli przez las

-.. na prawdę tak żyje się na ziemi - Parla kontynuowała ciekawą konwersacje z Karolem na temat obejrzanego filmu

- było tak tuż po wojnie, jaszcze pamiętam tamte czasy, ten film jest najlepsza komedią polską - Karol uśmiechną się

Neytiri i Jake szli obok siebie a Sunume i Keyun szeptali coś do siebie i co chwile śmiali się.

Po niedługim marszu grupie ukazało się Hometree

- w końcu dom - Jake spojrzał w stronę wioski po chwili żwawo ruszył do środka, reszta poszła za nim. Przywitała ich ogromna banda współplemieńców, na małe wzniesienie wszedł Hukato

- szybko wróciłeś Jake Sully - Hukato zaśmiał się

- co chciało by się jeszcze porządzić - Jake zaśmiał się

- jeśli już wróciłeś to może mała impreza - Hukato krzykną

- jesteśmy zmęczeni, może jutro

Jake i Neytiri poszli do ogniska i zaczęli opowiadać o swoich przygodach które przeżyli na ostatniej wyprawie, słuchała ich połowa klanu, byli też tam Sunume i Keyun jednak byli zajęci czymś innym niż słuchanie

Karol i Paral poszli do swojego hamaku i tam szybko zasnęli


	11. Epilog

Wyprawa dobiegła końca, ostatnim rycerzom Jedi udało się odwlec w czasie zagrożenie ze strony Sithów. Pakt między klanami obowiązywał ciągle mimo upływu kolejnych lat.

Sunume i Keyun kilka tygodni później zostali połączeni w parę przez Eywe. Paral i Neytiri zaszły w ciąże, a Jake i Karol spokojnie żyli w świecie klanu. Dziewięć miesięcy po wyprawie Paral wydała na świat dwoje dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynkę. Bliźniaki otrzymały imiona Jan i Unypey . Miesiąc później Neytiri urodziła chłopca, Jake wraz ze swoją partnerką nadał mu imię Swawt. Oboje Jedi szkolą swoich synów we władaniu mieczem i mocą.

Po kilkudziesięciu latach Unypey została partnerką Swawta, Jan po śmierci swojego ojca jako jedyny na Pandorze umiał posługiwać się angielskim i polskim, umiał też pisać i czytać po polsku.

Kiedy Paral, Neytiri, Jake i Karol osiągnęli sędziwy wiek i umarli, Swawt razem z Janem objęli władze nad plemieniem, natomiast Unypey została Tsahik.


End file.
